


Шотландская партия

by soul_of_spring



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauxbatons, Cover Art, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Platonic Romance, Triwizard Tournament, WTF Combat, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: На дворе 1942 год. До создания Томом Реддлом первого крестража остается полгода, до поражения Геллерта Гриндельвальда в войне — два года. Что же может изменить одна авантюра, цель которой — вытащить старого друга из английской глуши?Или история о том, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд инициировал Турнир Трех Волшебников в оккупированной Франции, чтобы снова встретиться с Альбусом.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фигурировать будет еще много персонажей, а также несколько ОМП И ОЖП)
> 
> Вероятен ООС Тома Реддла) Но, мне кажется, до создания крестражей он не был такой поехавший)
> 
> Написано для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2019 на WTF Kombat 2019
> 
> Текст начал писаться до выхода фильма «Фантастические твари: Преступления Гриндельвальда». Из него за основу взяты обещанная встреча Альбуса и Геллерта, некая заварушка в Париже и упоминание Литы Лестрейндж как невесты Тесея)
> 
> Шотландская партия — шахматный дебют, состоящий из оживленной фигурной борьбы. Его основная идея — достичь преобладания в центре поля.

Альбус редко становился настолько откровенным, чтобы напрочь забыть о минимальной вежливости и дипломатии. Но в такие моменты он честно признавался, что ненавидит август. Во-первых, из-за резких скачков погоды у него чаще обычного случались приступы мигрени. Во-вторых, в августе у Альбуса был день рождения — значит, он становился на год старше и времени на что-то важное оставалось все меньше. А в-третьих… когда-то именно в этот летний месяц он потерял всех своих близких.

Нынешний август мог и вовсе стать одним из худших: Армандо вызвал Альбуса из заслуженного отпуска на две недели раньше положенного, а за двадцать лет работы в Хогвартсе Альбус точно усвоил, что это не сулит ничего хорошего. Особенно теперь, когда в Европе шла война… Неужели пострадал кто-то из студентов или преподавателей?

Но эту мысль Альбус отбросил, стоило ему войти в кабинет директора: Армандо был благодушен, а беспорядок на столе говорил скорее о неких организационных проблемах. Альбус даже пожалел, что из-за какой-то ерунды его вызвали так рано — он не успел закончить статью об эфирных субстанциях как основе трансфигурации. 

— Альбус, — Армандо крепко пожал ему руку, — прими мои поздравления: твое исследование о способах применения драконьей крови произвело фурор в магическом сообществе. Я тоже с удовольствием прочёл. 

— Ваша похвала очень лестна, директор, — ответил Альбус и сделал глоток предложенного домовиком чая. Как истинный рэйвенкловец Армандо Диппет ценил глубину познаний, а не их широту. Зельеварение не входило в круг его интересов, так что пресловутую статью он наверняка не читал. Директор определенно нервничал, а неловкой лестью пытался усыпить его бдительность.

— Видимо, в этот раз ты выбрал очень удачное место для отпуска: выглядишь отдохнувшим. 

— Да, я снял небольшой домик недалеко от Бушмиллса, — кивнул Альбус, — открывающиеся там виды весьма вдохновляют. 

— А меня всегда вдохновляла Франция, — мечтательно произнес Армандо, чуть не вызвав у Альбуса приступ кашля. Всего лишь год назад он же говорил, что без ума от юга Испании и в особенности Севильи. Интересно, что же послужило поводом для таких перемен…

— Во Франции действительно много красивых мест, — осторожно проговорил Альбус, не спуская с директора глаз. Было понятно, что они подходят к истинной теме разговора.

— Да-да, помню. Раньше ты там часто бывал и, если я ничего не путаю, довольно близко знаком с новым директором Шармбатона, Луизой Дюбуа.

Альбус поспешно сделал глоток чая, скрывая усмешку. Прошло уже пятнадцать лет с той памятной весны в Париже, когда он вместе с Ньютом Скамандером оказался втянут в небольшую авантюру и познакомился с Луизой. Будь он моложе и в состоянии еще что-то чувствовать после разрыва с Геллертом, Альбус непременно влюбился бы. Но он мог предложить Луизе только свою дружбу, и они до сих пор обменивались длинными письмами. 

— К сожалению, мы давно не виделись, но её мужеством нельзя не восхищаться, — ответил Альбус, радуясь, что разговор идёт о Луизе, а не о _другом человеке_. 

— Да-да, — закивал Армандо, — после отказа стольких мужчин на должность директора соглашается молодая хрупкая женщина. И это во время войны!

— Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке?

— Насколько я понял, да, — Армандо протянул Альбусу письмо со знакомой печатью в виде двух скрещенных палочек. Каждая строчка официального приглашения из Шармбатона заставляла хмуриться всё сильнее. Что ж, это письмо объясняло срочный вызов в Хогвартс.

— Возрождение Турнира трёх волшебников… Правительство не против… Предлагаем провести его в Шармбатоне как дань памяти первому турниру… Надеемся на положительный ответ… — зачитал Альбус. — Полагаю, Хогвартс тоже примет участие, раз вы вызвали меня, директор?

— Министр считает, надо ехать. Даже если это опасно, — кивнул Армандо. — Тем более Дурмстранг уже дал своё согласие. 

— Что ж… — Альбус быстро анализировал ситуацию, чтобы рассчитать причины, цели и последствия. — Когда они ожидают вашего прибытия?

— Ты знаешь, — Армандо откашлялся, — я уже далеко не молод… 

— Вы слишком самокритичны к себе, директор.

— Но это действительно так. Я очень обеспокоен происходящим, но оставить Хогвартс… 

— Я, кажется, начинаю понимать... — перебил его Альбус, стараясь не разразиться бранью. — Вы хотите, чтобы на Турнир поехал я?

— Министр и главный аврор тоже считают, что это более целесообразно: ты сильный и опытный маг, тем более дружен с мадемуазель Дюбуа… 

«И с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, чьей затеей это может оказаться», — повисло невысказанным в воздухе. Пусть об их юношеской встрече известно немногим, события 1927 года, к сожалению, стали достоянием общественности. 

Альбус с трудом сдерживал раздражение, размышляя о перспективах. Быть пешкой в министерских комбинациях не хотелось, но гораздо больше его беспокоило отсутствие гарантий безопасности для учеников, которые приедут в оккупированную Францию. 

Отправлять детей к людям Геллерта или даже к нему самому — неоправданный риск. Кого-то могут завербовать. Кто-то может пострадать или погибнуть. Даже если в министерстве задумывались об этом, то вряд ли осознавали всю серьезность угрозы, раз рекомендовали Хогвартсу участие. Казалось, в происходящей ситуации одного Альбуса волновали ученики, а не политические интриги. Но этот турнир, больше похожий на пир во время чумы, состоится — как с ним, так и без него... 

— Вы уже отправили в Шармбатон письмо с согласием или все-таки решили дождаться меня? 

— Мерлин, Альбус! Ты мой заместитель, конечно же мне важно твоё мнение! — нарочито возмущенно ответил Армандо. 

Это снова подтверждало старую теорию Альбуса о факультетах. Рэйвенкловцы отправляют гриффиндорцев на баррикады, а сами планируют и просчитывают все возможные варианты, оставаясь в тылу. Что примечательно — при должном убеждении гриффиндорцы будут свято верить: они действуют по собственному желанию. Альбус решил, что ему пора бы вспомнить, как Шляпа, отправляя его на Гриффиндор, рассматривала и Рэйвенкло. 

— Что ж… я понимаю, что в данной ситуации не могу отказаться. Но у меня есть несколько условий, — Армандо кивнул, и Альбус продолжил: — Первое: турнир сам по себе опасное мероприятие, что уж говорить о том, где он будет проводиться. Я хотел бы ввести возрастное ограничение. Чемпионами от школ могут быть либо уже совершеннолетние студенты, либо… хотя бы не моложе пятнадцати лет. Второе: я подготовлю ряд заданий, которые студенты Хогвартса, желающие принять участие в Турнире, должны выполнить. Третье: студенты, которые успешно справятся с заданиями, должны получить разрешение родителей на эту поездку.

— Хорошо, — слишком быстро ответил директор, подтверждая мысли Альбуса о том, что министерство хотело добиться его согласия любой ценой. — Я напишу мадемуазель Дюбуа о возрастном ограничении. Полагаю, она поддержит твоё предложение.

— Благодарю, Армандо, — Альбус поднялся из кресла, — если вы не против, я отправлюсь к себе и займусь подготовкой тестов для наших претендентов. 

Армандо закивал, и Альбус вышел из директорского кабинета. Интуиция не подвела: этот август и правда грозил быть отвратительным.


	2. Глава 1

Заголовок «Ежедневного пророка» был слишком многообещающим. Студенты сбивались возле своих сокурсников, которые выписывали газету, преподаватели перешептывались, с интересом поглядывая на Альбуса. 

Радуясь своему умению держать лицо, он с безмятежным видом развернул газету и погрузился в чтение.

_«Возрождение Турнира Трех Волшебников: просчёт Министерства или попытка мирных переговоров?_

_Отправляя своих детей в школу, любой родитель рассчитывает, что они получат необходимые знания и (что немаловажно в настоящее время) будут в безопасности. Но о какой безопасности может идти речь, когда руководство Хогвартса ответило согласием на участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников, который пройдёт в Шармбатоне, на оккупированной Геллертом Гриндельвальдом территории?_

_31 августа 1942 года газетой «Де Дюваль» было опубликовано большое интервью с мистером Гриндельвальдом. Он с большим энтузиазмом поддерживает возобновление Турнира и будет входить в судейскую коллегию. Также мистер Гриндельвальд отмечает, что «юные волшебники должны обмениваться опытом и своими идеями, ведь в будущем это поможет избежать узости взглядов, присущих старшему поколению» (полный перевод интервью на странице 7). Но что кроется за этими словами на самом деле? Возможно, мистер Гриндельвальд решил нанести скрытый удар по Британии? Или Турнир — лишь ширма для мирных переговоров?_

_Министр и глава отдела магического правопорядка отказались от комментариев по данному вопросу, но из анонимного источника нам известно, что они дали своё согласие на поездку учеников Хогвартса, прошедших строгий отбор, во Францию и также утвердили представителя от Хогвартса — Альбуса Дамблдора, заместителя директора Хогвартса, лауреата многих премий, члена Визенгамота и Международной конфедерации магов. _

_Такой выбор определенно сделан неспроста: именно мистер Дамблдор вместе с Тесеем Скамандером в мае 1927 года остановили спланированный людьми Геллерта Гриндельвальда теракт в Париже (подробности на странице 10). Значит ли это, к нашему счастью, что согласие Министерства не политическая ошибка? Если дело действительно обстоит подобным образом, то наша редакция желает Альбусу Дамблдору удачи и надеется, что он преуспеет в мирных переговорах». _

«Мерлин, Геллерт, какой же ты иногда идиот, — подумал Альбус, откладывая газету в сторону, — узколобое старшее поколение, обмен идеями… Нельзя было ничего лучше придумать?»

Незадачливому журналисту хотелось оторвать руки за статью — и даже больше не за то, что Альбуса выставили «голубем мира», а за безграмотный перевод с французского интервью Геллерта, прочитанного в оригинале еще три дня назад. Но вот слова об анонимном источнике подтвердили мысли Альбуса, закравшиеся еще после встречи с Элфиасом: что-то затевается. Притом далеко не мирное. Оставалось надеяться, что вместе с главным аврором Скамандером в Хогвартс приедет и Роберт Фоули. Если Роберт и не сможет сказать прямо, что происходит в Аврорате, то хотя бы даст намёк. 

* * *

Увидев на толпу перед своим кабинетом, Альбус испытал легкое разочарование: горящие глаза студентов доказывали, что всё происходящее воспринималось ими как одно большое приключение. 

Пятикурсников и шестикурсников было больше, чем студентов последнего курса, но это было ожидаемо. Из-за введённого возрастного ограничения они уже могли принять участие в Турнире, а показать свою значимость и доказать, что не хуже старших товарищей, которые глядят свысока, — основной принцип жизни каждого подростка. 

— Добрый вечер, молодые люди. Неужели вы все ко мне? — спросил Альбус и, после дружных кивков, продолжил: — Кто бы мог подумать, что среди наших студентов найдётся столько желающих стать героями. Надеюсь, мы все сможем поместиться в моём небольшом кабинете. 

Для начала Альбус планировал добиться от присутствующих более трезвого взгляда на возможную поездку в Шармбатон, всё остальное — уже потом. Дети должны понимать, что это будет мало похоже на простое развлечение, и быть хорошо подготовлены: не зря же он весь остаток августа не давал покоя Горацию и Филиусу, советуясь с ними при составлении испытаний.

— Я надеюсь, многие из вас еще помнят приветственную речь профессора Диппета. Вы знаете, зачем был создан Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Такие мероприятия способствуют и обмену опытом, и укреплению дружеских связей. Но, полагаю, не многие из вас знают, после чего Турнир был закрыт?

К удивлению Альбуса, первой вверх взметнулась рука Альфарда Блэка. Его восторженный вид вызывал улыбку и небольшую ностальгию. В юношеском возрасте, когда Альбус загорался какой-то идеей, он тоже вёл себя подобным образом.

— Прошу, мистер Блэк.

— В 1813 году во время второго испытания нужно было украсть сундук, который охраняла химера. Это закончилось гибелью двух участников турнира, а еще пострадал директор Дурмстранга. 

— Замечательно, мистер Блэк, спасибо за такой подробный ответ, — кивнул Альбус.

Альфард с довольным видом пихнул в бок свою старшую сестру Вальбургу и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Невооружённым глазом было видно: она не разделяла восторга своего брата. Альбус предполагал, что мотивацией Вальбурги попытаться пройти в делегацию стало какое-нибудь едкое замечание Альфарда в духе того, что за всю историю турнира женщины никогда не были чемпионами от Хогвартса.

— Опасность — то, что будет преследовать участников Турнира с той самой секунды, как их выберет Кубок Огня, — максимально серьезно заговорил Альбус. — Брошенная записка с вашим именем равносильна Непреложному обету: при отказе участвовать маг погибает. Во время испытаний никто не сможет вам помочь, соперники будут рады любой оплошности и вряд ли захотят проявить благородство и спасти вас при возникновении непредвиденных обстоятельств. Французское министерство магии гарантировало вашу безопасность, но… 

— Но нам надо бояться Геллерта Гриндельвальда, так? — с легкой улыбкой перебил его Том Реддл. Этот мальчик с каждым годом всё больше беспокоил Альбуса. Последние пару лет в поведении Тома — пусть и в мелочах — слишком часто проскальзывало восхищение Геллертом. Неудивительно: они оба сочетали в себе сильный магический потенциал, харизму и склонность к тёмной магии. Но предотвратить их встречу Альбус не мог: Том определенно войдет в пятерку лучших. Значит, надо будет не спускать с него глаз. 

— Я рад, что вы так вовремя подмечаете очевидные истины, мистер Реддл, — Том нахмурился, и Альбус запоздало пожалел, что не удержался от шпильки. — Да, мистер Гриндельвальд вряд ли преследует альтруистические цели, поэтому мне хотелось бы предостеречь всех вас.

— Профессор, а это правда, что вы сражались с ним на дуэли? — выкрикнул кто-то с задних рядов.

«И не один раз», — с грустью подумал Альбус, но вслух произнёс:

— Думаю, вы и так всё знаете о делах минувших дней. «Ежедневный пророк» стал освещать их весьма подробно. 

— Ну тогда вы сможете нас защитить, — весело выкрикнул Аластор Грюм, и все присутствующие в кабинете гриффиндорцы дружно зааплодировали.

Альбус поднял руку, призывая их к тишине, но улыбку скрывать не стал. Он старался быть хорошим педагогом и советчиком для своих студентов, и такие моменты подтверждали, что он сделал правильный выбор. Оставалось надеяться, что слова Аластора были пророческими и Альбус правда сможет сделать так, что никто из его учеников не пострадает. 

— Мне очень льстит ваше доверие, мистер Грюм, но я всего лишь человек. 

В какой-то мере эти слова были тоже своего рода тестированием: Альбусу было важно, что он различит в глазах собравшихся после этих слов. Злорадство, испуг, понимание?.. Хотелось бы, чтобы среди делегации оказалось как можно больше студентов, в чьих — не считая магических способностей — человеческих качествах он уверен.

Такие были. Минерва Макгонагалл теребила в руках своё перо, Аластор Грюм перестал улыбаться, а Теодор Финч нахмурился. Даже Том Реддл, к удивлению Альбуса, не улыбался. Возможно, он боялся, что его кумир Гриндельвальд тоже окажется «всего лишь человеком»?

Альбус чересчур громко откашлялся, нарушая эту неловкую тишину.

— Во время турнира вы должны быть готовы к любым испытаниям: пролететь на драконе, укротить мантикору, найти противоядие к сильнейшему яду… Поэтому после всех тестирований останется двадцать человек, которые вместе со мной прибудут в Шармбатон к Хэллоину.   
Сегодняшняя наша беседа носит скорее вводный характер, поэтому тестирование будет простым, но при этом одним из самых сложных. У вас есть час, и я хочу, чтобы каждый объяснил, почему он пришел сюда сегодня, чем его так прельщает участие в Турнире. Других ограничений нет: можно написать как одно предложение, так и целое эссе. Но даже самый умный сосед по парте вам сейчас не помощник. Итак, время пошло. 

* * *

_«…Я мечтаю открыть в Англии заповедник карликовых драконов, а для этого нужны большие средства. Если я выиграю, тысяча галлеонов окажется неплохим вложением в эту идею…»_

_«Я считаю, что участие в таком турнире — бесценный опыт. После него я буду готов к любым неожиданностям взрослой жизни…»_

_«<s>Участие в этом турнире может открыть для меня международные контакты</s>… Профессор, на самом деле я просто поспорил с друзьями, что не испугаюсь подать заявку. Но я не хочу никуда ехать… завалите меня, но только на каком-нибудь испытании, пожалуйста!»_

_«…Не считая всех рациональных причин, профессор, я считаю, что без вас Хогвартс будет совсем не тот. Поэтому я хочу быть в составе нашей делегации…»_

_«Профессор, вы же знаете — я мечтаю стать аврором, как и родители. Представляете, как легко будет поступить в Аврорат победителю Турнира Трех Волшебников?! Отец, правда, будет в бешенстве, но это не важно…»_

_«Мы с Джейн после школы планируем заняться одним исследованием в области зельеварения, и нам бы не помешали дополнительные деньги…»_

_«Даже не будучи чемпионом от Хогвартса мне было бы интересно оказаться в нашей делегации: узнать новых людей, изучить работы Фламеля в оригинале… Среди нас много способных волшебников, далеко не факт, что Кубок выберет меня. Но всё-таки я Блэк — значит, у меня есть преимущества. А если я выиграю, то смогу после школы осуществить свою мечту — отправиться в кругосветное путешествие…»_

Это тестирование открыло для Альбуса некоторых студентов с новой стороны. Он не знал о серьезной болезни матери Милдред Бёрк, о научных исследованиях Колина Треверса, о конфликте Аластора Грюма с отцом…

В Хогвартс Альбус вернулся случайно. Первые десять лет после смерти Арианы и побега Геллерта прошли как в странном сне, когда Альбус где-то работал, что-то делал, благодарил кого-то, но на деле не чувствовал ничего. Наверное, поэтому тогда все его научные разработки почти никуда не двигались.

Альбус снова почувствовал себя живым только после того, как директор Диппет написал ему с просьбой рассказать студентам о своих алхимических изысканиях и об участии в Международных алхимических конференциях. 

Альбус был еще достаточно молод — наверное, поэтому так быстро нашел общий язык со старшекурсниками, которые слушали его с удивительным восторгом. Мысль о преподавании казалась безумной, но Армандо сам предложил ему должность профессора трансфигурации. Сейчас уже Альбус понимал, что это был не знак выше, а тонкий расчет директора, нуждавшегося в перспективном и уважаемом маге в Хогвартсе. 

Это всё было так давно, что, казалось, прошло лет сто. Но теперь, когда встреча с Геллертом была настолько вероятна, Альбус боялся снова ощутить себя потерянным семнадцатилетним юношей. Особенно сейчас, когда он должен защищать и оберегать этих детей, с их радостями и печалями.

* * *

Уже начался октябрь, оставалось два последних испытания, а список студентов, проходивших в делегацию, сократился хоть и сильно, но недостаточно — оставалось сорок человек. Как заместителя директора Альбуса радовал такой уровень знаний и стараний студентов. Но как человека, вынужденного отобрать всего двадцать человек, — не слишком. 

В классе Зельеварения царила напряженная атмосфера и было ожидаемо тихо: исходя из наблюдений Горация, далеко не все из прошедших предыдущие испытания блистали в зельях так же, как в заклинаниях, трансфигурации и знании магических существ.

— Профессор, — Вальбурга Блэк раздраженно заправила прядь, упавшую на лицо, — мы же уже отвечали на сто вопросов по зельям, зачем снова нас тестировать?

— Мисс Блэк, в зельеварении теория и практика слишком разграничены между собой, — с улыбкой ответил Альбус. Вальбурга была хороша во многом, но он слышал, что во время приготовления зелий она слишком торопится, поэтому они не получаются идеальными, как у того же Тома Реддла. — Или вы не согласны со мной?

Вальбурга хмуро кивнула, и Альбус продолжил:

— Каждому из вас я сейчас раздам карточку с названием яда. Вы должны определить, какой тип противоядия при отравлении им необходим, и сварить его. Времени у вас достаточно, главная цель — сварить противоядие верно. 

— А подобного типа испытания бывали на Турнире, профессор? — спросила Минерва Макгонагалл, задумчиво покручивая в руках полученную карточку.

— В пятнадцатом и шестнадцатом веках отравления были нормой в высших кругах, мисс Макгонагалл. Думаю, вы слышали о Екатерине Медичи — она была королевой Франции и постоянно использовала магические яды, чтобы устранять своих политических соперников. И подобным образом себя вели многие влиятельные магические семьи. Поэтому дважды, в 1500 и 1525 годах, судьи включали в Турнир такое испытание: чемпионы были отравлены разными ядами, по внешним признакам они должны были определить тип яда и сварить себе противоядие. 

— И это нас еще называют семьей ужасных темных волшебников, — присвистнул Альфард Блэк. — Мы хоть не травили врагов, только на дуэлях их убивали…

— А если они не успели? — с ужасом в голосе спросила Энн Смит.

— Aut vincere, aut mori[1], — хмыкнул Реджинальд Лестрейндж, переглядываясь с Томом Реддлом. 

— О нет, мистер Лестрейндж, минимальная забота о студентах была даже тогда, — произнёс Альбус. — Противоядия были приготовлены заранее — на случай, если кто-то из чемпионов не успеет или приготовит не то зелье. Но в таком случае шансов на победу в Турнире не оставалось.

— Хорошо, что мы живем в двадцатом веке, — заметил Аластор Грюм, по-хозяйски направляясь к шкафу с ингредиентами, — а то там перебор с мотивацией был: либо корчись в агонии, либо разбирайся в ядах и выиграй, — и замогильным голосом добавил. — Ну прямо тё-ё-ёмные времена. 

Многие студенты засмеялись и тоже двинулись к шкафу, тихо делясь своими знаниями о противоядиях. Альбус не стал просить их соблюдать тишину — даже так не все справятся с этим заданием.

* * *

— Итак, мои дорогие господа и дамы, — начал Альбус, и в классе наступила абсолютная тишина, — вас осталось тридцать человек и, к моему сожалению, это еще слишком много. Вы все видели промежуточный итоговый рейтинг и знаете, что у нас есть как признанные лидеры, так и те, кто имеют одинаковое количество баллов, но находятся в середине списка. Я очень долго выбирал последнее задание и думаю, что нашел самое оптимальное.   
Я предлагаю устроить небольшую дуэль, цель которой — обезоружить вашего противника. Поэтому прошу каждого вытянуть из этого прекрасного котла жребий, по результату которого вы окажетесь распределены на пары. Обезоруженные студенты будут сражаться уже между собой — и так до тех пор, пока среди вас не останется пять победителей. Всё понятно?

— А почему именно Экспеллиармус, профессор? — скептически спросил Том Реддл, вытягивая жребий и становясь в пару с Милдред Бёрк.

— Поверьте моему опыту, мистер Реддл. Иногда вовремя выпущенный Экспеллиармус может спасти чью-то жизнь. Возможно, даже вашу собственную. 

* * *

— А я вам говорил, что Том с его талантами точно войдет в тройку, — довольно произнес Гораций, пододвигая к себе стопку галлеонов.

Открытие тотализатора на участников делегации для Турнира было именно его идеей. Обычно он предлагал делать ставки на результаты СОВ и ЖАБА, будущие профессии своих студентов (еще до их перехода на пятый курс), а иногда и на пары, которые точно в будущем сыграют свадьбу. В этот раз тотализатор был необычным, поэтому все преподаватели с радостью приняли в нём участие. 

— Ну так и моя ставка, что Теодор не будет на последнем месте, оправдалась, — отозвалась Изабелль Падуб, от души болевшая за каждого хапплпаффца, как и положено декану, — мальчик очень талантливый, просто иногда не уверен в себе. 

— Неужели никто не ставил на Вальбургу Блэк? — переспросил Филиус, сверяя ставки в тотализаторе с итоговыми результатами тестирований, полученными от Альбуса. 

— Это упущение с моей стороны, — покачал головой Гораций, — я полагал, что мисс Блэк в какой-то момент добровольно откажется от участия. Забыл о хвалёном Блэковском упрямстве… Она как никто достойна первого места в этом рейтинге.

— Ну не всё же тебе обыгрывать всех нас, — хмыкнул Гектор Боунс, — Филиус, я всё подсчитал: у меня совпало десять ставок, ты должен мне пятьдесят галлеонов.

— Гектор, ты преподаватель защиты от темных искусств, а не нумерологии, — заметил Филиус, не отрываясь от пергаментов, — так что жди, пока я проверю. 

Гектор что-то тихо проворчал, но активно спорить не стал: Филиусу Флитвику с его точностью и внимательностью доверяли все.

— Альбус, а сколько совпало у тебя? — поинтересовалась Изабель.

— Точно не помню, — пожал плечами Альбус. — есть выигрыш за попадание Аластора Грюма в первую пятерку и за проход Минервы Макгонагалл…

— Так на них все ставили, — фыркнул Гектор, — еще б ты не протащил своих любимчиков…

— Но думаю, никто не будет спорить, что они этого достойны?

Внезапно отворившаяся дверь прервала их небольшую перепалку. Оказавшийся нежданным гостем Армандо откашлялся и сел между Альбусом и Филиусом, протягивая список ставок последнему. 

— Не знал, что вы тоже принимали участие в тотализаторе, директор, — улыбнулся Альбус.

— То же самое могу сказать про тебя, Альбус, ты ведь вполне мог смухлевать! — под общий смех отметил Армандо и уже тише добавил: — Мне казалось, что происходящее тебя не очень радует.

— Я уже давно смирился с одной очевидной истиной, директор, — развёл руками Альбус, — когда сталкиваешься с неизбежным, надо постараться получить от него максимум пользы. Ну или хотя бы удовольствия.

* * *

[1] Либо победа, либо смерть.


	3. Глава 2

Октябрь был дождливым, но в день их отъезда в Шармбатон стояла на удивление прекрасная погода. Альбус наслаждался чуть прохладным воздухом, неспешно прогуливаясь рядом с замком. Ему не хотелось покидать Хогвартс: интуиция подсказывала, что когда он вернётся, всё будет иначе. Если конечно вернётся…

Отгоняя гнетущие мысли, Альбус тряхнул головой и бодрым шагом двинулся обратно в замок: до отъезда оставалось не более получаса. Вряд ли Геллерт задумал этот турнир, чтобы незаметно устранить самого Альбуса или взять в заложники детей из значимых британских семей. Да и все равно _сейчас_ стоит беспокоиться о планах главного аврора Тесея Скамандера, который сам решил доставить международный портключ для отправления делегации в Шармбатон.

Талант и заслуги Тесея были бесспорны, но Альбусу он нравился гораздо меньше Ньюта. Тесей часто ставил личную неприязнь выше здравого смысла, к тому же был чересчур амбициозен. А Альбус слишком хорошо знал, что могут сотворить такие люди в порыве чувств. 

Многие студенты уже вышли на улицу со своими вещами: кто-то прощался с однокурсниками, а кто-то с нетерпением поглядывал на ворота замка. И представители Министерства действительно не заставили себя долго ждать. 

В сопровождении нескольких человек Тесей ступил на территорию Хогвартса. Альбус прищурился, стараясь разглядеть их всех. От отдела магического сотрудничества прибыл Рэндольф Лестрейндж, а среди авроров оказался не только Роберт Фоули, на присутствие которого Альбус очень рассчитывал, но и Брэндон Грюм. 

«Это будет тяжелый день», — подумал он, двигаясь им навстречу с дежурной улыбкой. 

— Мы ожидали вас немного позже.

— Вы же знаете, Альбус, — Тесей смахнул несколько пылинок с мантии, — не люблю опаздывать.

— Я тоже поторопил коллег, — чересчур бодро отозвался Лестрейндж, — планировал пообщаться с сыном, пока будет настраиваться портключ. Вы позволите?

Тесей равнодушно кивнул:

— Я все равно хотел немного побеседовать с профессором Дамблдором. Обсудить меры предосторожности. 

Альбус не смог сдержать усмешки, когда авроры, как по команде, оставили их вдвоём.

— А вы хорошо вышколили их, _главный аврор Скамандер._

— У меня были отличные учителя, — хмуро заметил Тесей, и Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Геллерт действительно умел становиться примером для подражания даже для тех, кто его ненавидел.

— Но я не твой подчиненный, Тесей.

— К сожалению… я не могу отправить во Францию никого, кто сможет защитить студентов…

— Следовало думать об этом, когда вы давали согласие на участие в Турнире, — холодно заметил Альбус.

— Это была не моя идея, — побелев от злости, прошипел Тесей. 

Очень убедительно. Возможно, Альбус бы даже ему поверил, не явись Тесей в Хогвартс с отрядом квалифицированных авроров. Он старался отвлечь внимание Альбуса, вот только от чего?.. 

— Я согласился поехать в Шармбатон только из-за детей. И сделаю всё, чтобы их защитить.

— В это «всё» не входят никакие мирные переговоры, мистер Дамблдор, — жестко проговорил Тесей. — Полномочий нет и не появится. Это не забавная авантюра, как пятнадцать лет назад. Идёт война.

— Вы точно не путаете меня ни с кем из своих подчиненных, господин главный аврор?

— Я просто хочу донести до вас, что вы не должны делать _ничего_, кроме поддержки и обучения студентов.

— Если бы не наши давние добрые отношения, я мог бы подумать, что вы мне угрожаете, — миролюбиво произнёс Альбус. Сейчас Тесей больше всего был похож на обидчивого мальчишку, не желающего пускать чужих в «свою игру».

— Мистер Скамандер, у нас всё готово! — прервал их Роберт Фоули. — Осталось только удостовериться, все ли студенты в сборе.

— Спасибо, Роберт, — кивнул Тесей и еще раз повернулся к Альбусу: — Просто занимайтесь своим делом, профессор Дамблдор. 

«Если хотите вернуться домой» — повисло невысказанным в воздухе. Альбусу это показалось даже забавным — ведь Тесей был абсолютно уверен, что выиграл раунд.

Роберт поймал взгляд Альбуса и подмигнул ему, после чего невозмутимо направился следом за своим начальником. 

Невербальным _Акцио _Альбус призвал маленький комок земли, который немедленно превратился в ладони в свернутую записку. Роберт умел передавать информацию даже в безвыходных ситуациях.

* * *  
Послание Роберта пришлось прочесть и сжечь еще в Кале: таможенная проверка людей Геллерта больше напоминала обыск. Взвинченный после небольшой ссоры с отцом Аластор Грюм чуть не бросился на одного из немцев с кулаками, когда ему сказали оставить пару книг и забрать их на обратном пути.

Этот инцидент позволил Альбусу выиграть несколько мгновений, пока все взгляды были прикованы к Аластору и удерживавшему его Теодору Финчу. 

Размашистым почерком Роберта было выведено:

_«Скамандер не доверяет почти никому, даже я знаю очень мало. Он убедил Министра, что ты перетянешь всё внимание Гриндельвальда на себя и они смогут провести какую-то секретную операцию. Будь осторожен, Альбус». _

Оставив в руках только пепел, Альбус почувствовал себя спокойнее. Даже если у него изымут все книги и перья, как у Милдред Бёрк, поводов задерживать их здесь у немцев не будет.

Наблюдая за растерянными и возмущенными студентами, Альбус подумал, что такой тёплый приём окончательно лишил некоторых из них иллюзий, которые они питали, уезжая в Шармбатон. 

Когда они наконец направились получать портключ, Альфард Блэк умело разрядил обстановку, с напускным драматизмом рассказывая, что даже сам он мог оказаться «запрещенной вещью» и остаться почти на год в Кале. 

Студенты тихо посмеивались и, когда портключ перенёс их в Пиренеи, почти забыли об этом неприятном инциденте.

Глядя на возвышающийся замок из светлого камня, Альбус не мог не согласиться с теми, кто называл Шармбатон красивейшей школой магии в Европе: от неё и правда захватывало дух. 

Кто-то из студентов восхищенно говорил, что этот замок похож на Нойшванштайн, и Альбус бы прочёл небольшую лекцию по истории, что это скорее Нойшванштайн похож на Шармбатон, но их уже ждали. 

— Добро пожаловать, профессор Дамблдор, — раздался мелодичный голос Луизы.

Она практически не изменилась. Несмотря на строгую мантию и туго заплетенные косы, Альбус буквально наяву видел растрепанную смешливую девушку, удивленно восклицавшую: «Великая Нимуэ, да у вас же волосы длиннее моих! Они действительно настоящие?»

— Годы не властны над вами, мадемуазель Дюбуа, — он поклонился и поцеловал ей руку, хотя куда больше хотел сжать давнюю подругу в объятиях. Но при стольких свидетелях нельзя было отходить от французского этикета.

— Вы мне льстите, — чуть сжав его ладонь, ответила Луиза. — Надеюсь, ваше путешествие прошло без _эксцессов_?

— Мы получали второй портключ в Кале дольше, чем ожидалось, но в остальном всё прошло прекрасно, — улыбнулся Альбус, и все студенты смущенно закивали. — Делегация от Дурмстранга, я полагаю, уже прибыла?

— Еще утром, — Луиза откашлялась, стараясь скрыть усмешку. — И не зря: наши ветра не благоприятствуют долгим беседам на свежем воздухе. За ужином в замке они будут гораздо приятнее. 

* * *  
Том не разделял общего восторга от Шармбатона. Он казался слишком броским и помпезным по сравнению с Хогвартсом. Как и приторные фрукты, поданные на десерт. Тыквенный пирог и то был лучше, чем это… 

Директриса Тому тоже не понравилась. Её доброта и улыбки были совершенно искренними, и его буквально затошнило: неужели Гриндельвальд позволил этой пустышке руководить школой? Разве не было подходящих и достойных волшебников среди его союзников? Да и как эта директор Дюбуа чуть не бросилась на шею профессору Дамблдору…

Том скривился и кинул взгляд на Реджинальда, который был непривычно тих после беседы с отцом и жевал очередную мятную пастилку. Это молчание могло объясняться только запретом мистера Лестрейнджа подходить к Гриндельвальду, но Том надеялся, что Реджи не такой дурак и их идеальный план не провалится.

Гриндельвальд был поистине великим волшебником, и три года назад Том загорелся мечтой стать его учеником. Только такой человек смог бы раскрыть всю глубину и красоту тёмной магии. Реджи разделял все стремления Тома и пообещал их познакомить: его тетушка Лита являлась давней сторонницей Гриндельвальда. 

Турнир был прекрасным поводом для этого. Том не сомневался, что Кубок выберет его, а уж обратить на себя внимание Гриндельвальда чемпиону от Хогвартса не составит труда. Даже первое место в дурацком рейтинге Дамблдора Том занял бы, но манящие чары Грюма сработали чуть быстрее по чистой случайности, а он тогда специально выступал вполсилы, чтобы уступить первенство Вальбурге Блэк. 

Том давно хотел заручиться поддержкой этой семьи, но с разгильдяем Альфардом невозможно было вести серьезный разговор. Его старшая сестра — совсем другое дело. Вальбурга была умной, талантливой и верно оценивала проблему магглов; Том планировал установить с ней приятельские отношения. Для этого требовалось не так уж много: потешить её самолюбие, немного уступив ей в испытаниях-дуэлях, и побыть рыцарем, дав подсказку при приготовлении противоядий. 

Так что теперь Вальбурга перестала воспринимать его просто как неглупого однокурсника своего брата, а поглядывала с неподдельным интересом. День, когда Блэки, как и Розье, Лестрейнджи и Малфои, окажут ему поддержку, становился всё ближе. 

Директор Дюбуа встала со своего места и взмахнула рукой, призывая всех к тишине.

— Дорогие гости, я очень рада приветствовать вас в Шармбатоне. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведёте у нас время и на этот срок наша школа тоже станет для вас домом. 

Многие зааплодировали, и директор с улыбкой продолжила:

— Официально открытие Турнира должно состояться сегодня после ужина, но в связи с отсутствием главы департамента магических игр месье Трюффо и…

— Геллерт и месье Трюфо прибудут к завтрашнему вечеру: увидеть, как Кубок выберет чемпионов, — прервал её директор Дурмстранга, Анатолий Руменов. 

Том усмехнулся, увидев растерянность на лице директора Дюбуа, но она быстро совладала с собой и призвала откуда-то массивный ларец.

— Благодарю за информацию, месье Руменов… Раз так, то мы сегодня откроем Турнир неполным составом, — она вытащила из ларца резной кубок и поставила его на стол. — Как вы помните, в Турнире состязаются три чемпиона, по одному от каждой школы-участницы. Желающие участвовать должны разборчиво написать своё имя и название школы и бросить в Кубок. У вас есть двадцать четыре часа. Завтра вечером Кубок выберет имена трёх чемпионов. А теперь самое время отправляться спать: нашим гостям надо отдохнуть после трудной дороги.

— А никто не знает, сколько директрисе лет? — поинтересовался Альфард Блэк после прощальных аплодисментов. 

Вальбурга картинно закатила глаза и пробормотала что-то, отдаленно напомнившее Тому слово «кобель».

* * *  
Пройти незамеченным в личные покои директора Альбусу удалось на удивление легко. Было даже немного обидно: он уже готовился к веселому приключению, слежке Руменова и даже придумывал эпиграммы на тему двух любовников, готовых сразиться за внимание прекрасной дамы. 

Стоило Альбусу зайти в комнату, как Луиза порывисто встала с кресла и крепко его обняла.

— Как же я рада, что ты здесь, — пробормотала она, — Я боялась, что ты не приедешь и я останусь одна… среди этих змей и трусов.

— Луиза, я мало похож на героя, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Да и тебя саму, как я слышал, иногда называют змеёй. 

— Не змеей, а Мелюзиной[1], но сути это не меняет, — рассмеялась Луиза. — Я скучала по твоему чувству юмора, Альбус. Когда мы виделись в последний раз?

— Если я ничего не путаю, на свадьбе Ньюта и Тины.

— Великая Нимуэ! Получается, прошло уже больше десяти лет? 

— И некуда нам деться от беспощадного бега времени, — развёл руками Альбус.

Луиза с грустью кивнула и призвала два золочёных бокала. 

— Специально к твоему приезду заказала пару бутылок из Марселя. 

— У вас превосходная память, мадемуазель Дюбуа, — ответил Альбус, делая глоток любимого фруктового вина.

— Как забыть? — с усмешкой заметила Луиза. — Ты тогда буквально споил наивную юную выпускницу. 

— Мне казалось, эта выпускница была совсем не против.

— Это Тесей был виноват, — рассмеялась Луиза, — слишком упорно доказывал, что женщины совсем не умеют пить.

— О нём я, кстати, планировал поговорить с тобой, — вздохнул Альбус, и Луиза мгновенно посерьезнела. — Годы и разбитое сердце не пошли Тесею на пользу. Сегодня утром у нас была очень неприятная беседа.

— Чего он хочет?

— На этот вопрос я пока не могу тебе ответить. Но из некоторых источников мне известно, что Тесей с английскими аврорами спланировал какую-то операцию против Гел… Гриндельвальда. 

— Здесь? — задохнулась Луиза. — Они вообще думают о последствиях?! Если что-то такое случится в Шармбатоне, Гриндельвальд не оставит от школы и руин!

— Луиза…

— Нет, Альбус, ты не понимаешь, — всхлипнула она, — Три года все вокруг мне твердят: сиди тихо, не высовывайся, не нарывайся. Они боятся, им страшно. Мне тоже страшно, но дед никогда бы не сидел сложа руки. И я не буду: потому что не хочу, чтобы эти дети боевым строем пошли под знамёна Гриндельвальда. Чтобы разрушали города или отправляли неугодных в полёт с башни! Иногда в кошмарах мне даже снится та ночь. Ты помнишь?

Альбус кивнул. Ему никогда не забыть, как он смог выторговать жизнь Луизы. 

_— Разве это не прекрасно, Альбус? — засмеялся Геллерт. — Ночной Париж, дождь, Эйфелева башня… Хотелось бы еще добавить «только ты и я», но одна настырная особа всё не даёт мне покоя._

_Даже скованная заклятьем немоты Луиза не собиралась сдаваться и попыталась вырваться, и Геллерт покрепче притянул её к себе. Они выглядели как повздорившие любовники, если бы не направленная на горло Луизы волшебная палочка._

_ — Тихо-тихо, мадемуазель Дюбуа. Дёрнетесь чуть сильнее, и я безо всяких заклинаний проткну вашу нежную шейку. А даже если вырветесь — вы обезоружены, ослаблены, а опоры башни достаточно скользкие, так что стихийная магия вряд ли предотвратит долгий полёт вниз. Будьте умницей. _

_— Геллерт, — это давалось тяжело, но Альбус заговорил так же мягко, как в те времена, когда Геллерт из упрямства отказывался обрабатывать израненные после алхимических экспериментов руки, — она всего лишь невинная девочка, отпусти её. _

_— Но без её вмешательства не факт, что даже ты поверил бы Скамандеру. А теперь идеальный во всех отношениях план полетел к вашему дурацкому Мерлину! _

_— Этот план провалился из-за нескольких неучтенных мелочей, а не из-за неё. _

_— Вот тебе еще одна неучтенная мелочь, — усмехнулся Геллерт, — мадемуазель Дюбуа слишком долго путалась под ногами и попала под горячую руку. Да и разве тебе не должна понравиться трагедия подобного толка, Альбус: внучка президента Международной конфедерации магов пожертвовала собой ради спасения нескольких тысяч человек? _

_— Геллерт… мы с тобой оба понимаем, что гибель Луизы все равно не даст тебе того, что ты желаешь._

_— Ох, хочешь сказать мне, что она станет для них Жанной Д’Арк? — глаза Геллерта опасно блеснули. — Или намекаешь, что она станет Жанной Д’Арк для тебя?_

_Удар грома и хлопки аппарации заглушили голос Альбуса, но он знал, что Геллерт услышал. Иногда спасение человеческой жизни стоит того, чтобы переступить через себя. Сказать одно единственное слово._

_Альбус прыгнул вниз ещё до того, как Геллерт начал сражаться с французскими аврорами, а ноги Луизы заскользили по мокрым балкам. Когда-то в Годриковой лощине они смеялись, что с такой отменной реакцией Альбусу надо идти в Аврорат. _

_Геллерт знал. Поэтому в том, что Луиза упала в объятия Альбуса ровно в тот момент, когда его захлестнул вихрь аппарации, не было ничего волшебного… _

Луиза никогда не интересовалась, насколько близким было знакомство Альбуса с самым опасным магом современности, раз оно спасло ей жизнь. Но при этом она была далеко не дурой и, скорее всего, догадалась о том, что Альбус давно похоронил в своей душе.

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоём педагогическом таланте, — произнёс Альбус, стараясь отогнать непрошеные воспоминания. — Полагаю, не многие выпускники Шармбатона примкнут к Геллерту.

— Хотелось бы верить, — с грустью ответила Луиза, делая глоток вина. — В их семьях говорят то же, что и в моей, а иногда и хуже: «Согласись — и обеспечь безопасность своим близким». Не каждому хватит отваги сделать правильный выбор, когда знаешь, сколько людей может пострадать. 

О да, Альбус знал это как никто. Малодушие, страх и неуверенность частенько были его спутниками. Но сейчас, глядя на прекрасное лицо Луизы, он понимал, что больше не может позволить себе стоять в стороне. 

Тесей Скамандер и всё Министерство могли выдумывать какие угодно кары, но Альбус не собирался быть пешкой в их игре, когда столько людей верили и рассчитывали на него.

* * *

[1] Мелюзина — фея из кельтских легенд, женщина-змея. Покровитель рода Пуатье. По тексту род Дюбуа происходит от одного из бастардов графа Пуатье.


	4. Глава 3

Ранние подъемы всегда давались Альбусу тяжело. Но работа преподавателем закаляла, и даже на утро после трех часов сна никто не мог определить, что он мечтает только о мягкой подушке. 

Сегодня это умение снова пригодилось. Из покоев Луизы Альбус ушел только с рассветом, но за завтраком выглядел очень бодро и вёл непринужденную беседу с профессором Виардо, преподававшим в Шармбатоне трансфигурацию.

Луиза же оказалась менее закалённой. Она задумчиво ковырялась в тарелке с едой, на какое-то время прикрывала глаза, и Альбус беспокоился, что она может уснуть прямо за завтраком. 

— Что, мадемуазель Дюбуа, бурная выдалась ночка? — с похабной улыбкой спросил Руменов. 

За столом воцарилась угрожающая тишина. Луиза повернулась к Руменову, и её глаза опасно блеснули. Эти провокации Альбусу нравились не меньше Луизы, но вступать в конфликт с бывшим однокурсником и лучшим другом Геллерта Гриндельвальда точно следовало не ей. 

Альбус уже придумал пару остроумных ответов на эту реплику, но Луиза его всё-таки опередила.

— Вы, наверное, разочарованы, что вас не пригласили принять участие, месье Руменов? — невинным тоном поинтересовалась она. — В следующий раз обязательно: я же слабая хрупкая женщина, мне иногда трудно самой разобраться с той кипой бумаг, которую должен вести директор любой школы, — она кокетливо улыбнулась и коснулась его ладони. — Вы же мне поможете?

Несколько профессоров разразились приступами кашля, а Руменов, не ожидавший такой реакции, что-то невыразительно пробормотал. 

— Что-что?

— Без сомнения, ваш задушевный друг Дамблдор окажет вам любую помощь. Заместители у директоров как раз и существуют для чёрной работы.

— Надеюсь, вы всё-таки ревнуете меня, дорогой Анатолий, — Луиза стряхнула с плеча Руменова несколько пылинок, — моё сердце разобьётся, если _это всё_ адресовано Альбусу.

Профессор Виардо всё-таки не выдержал и издал какой-то хрюкающий звук. Альбус тоже позволил себе улыбку, глядя на вскочившего Руменова.

— Я прошел войну не для того, чтобы какая-то соплячка пыталась тренировать на мне свои вейловские чары, — Руменов судорожно вздохнул, махнул рукой и с оскорбленным видом покинул зал.

— День обещает быть интересным, директор Дюбуа, — хмыкнул один из профессоров.

— Никогда не понимала стереотипа о том, что в Шармбатоне обитают одни вейлы, — пожала плечами Луиза. — Даже не хочется разочаровать директора Руменова, что в моих жилах нет ни капли вейловской крови. 

Альбус покачал головой. Конечно, Луиза ловко воспользовалась золотым правилом ответить врагу именно тем, в чём тебя обвинили, но сейчас Руменов проглотил это от неожиданности. В следующий раз подобная ситуация может закончиться хуже.

Встретившись с ней глазами, Альбус одними губами прошептал: «Зря». 

«Я справлюсь», — так же безмолвно ответила ему Луиза.

* * *

Он был здесь. Том всячески сдерживал восторг, но не мог не смотреть на Геллерта Гриндельвальда, плавно шедшего по широкому коридору мимо перешёптывающихся студентов к постаменту с Кубком. 

Кажется, многие не ожидали, что он всё-таки прибудет. Когда двери главного холла отворились, некоторые преподаватели Шармбатона неловко замерли, будто могли схлопотать проклятье за любое движение.

Том вглядывался в своего кумира, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь. Мантия благородного синего цвета, осанка, которой позавидовал бы любой из Блэков или Лестрейнджей, и улыбка, резавшая словно нож. Истинный властитель магического мира должен быть именно таким. 

— Прекрасный вечер для встречи со старыми друзьями, — Гриндельвальд пожал руку Руменову, но Том заметил, что взглянул он при этом на Дамблдора. Это было странно, и Том решил еще раз внимательно изучить статьи про попытку теракта в Париже. 

Тем временем Гриндельвальд уже повернулся в сторону директора Дюбуа и с явной насмешкой поцеловал ей руку:

— Мадемуазель Дюбуа, — его улыбка стала более хищной, — всё так же хороши. Не удивлюсь, если так же несносны. Дамблдор… — Гриндельвальд взглянул на их профессора, — пурпур вас старит. 

— Хамство, — возмущенно прошипела Минерва Макгонагалл за спиной Тома, и он презрительно фыркнул. Другого от этой девицы, ничего не понимающей в искусстве злословия, нельзя было ожидать. 

В этот момент Гриндельвальд повернулся в их сторону, и Тому на мгновение почудилось, что тот услышал дурёху Макгонагалл. Но эти мысли вылетели из головы, как только Гриндельвальд заговорил:

— Когда я был вашим ровесником, я мечтал о невероятных приключениях и путешествиях, где можно открывать что-то новое, сражаться, становиться сильнее… Читая о Турнире Трех Волшебников я всегда жалел, что его запретили — может, это было и опасно, но что такое наша жизнь без опасностей? — Гриндельвальд чуть театрально развёл руками. — Она скучна и прозаична. Поэтому я благодарен месье Трюффо за возрождение Турнира. Я не сомневаюсь: каждому из вас он принесет _нечто особенное._

Ученики Дурмстранга дружно зааплодировали, а следом присоединились и остальные. Том взглянул на Реджинальда: тот буквально пожирал Гриндельвальда глазами. Это выглядело настолько нелепо, что хотелось встряхнуть Реджи, пока кто-то из любимчиков Дамблдора не заметил.

— Что ж, раз все судьи Турнира в сборе, пришла пора Кубку назвать чемпионов Турнира, — заговорила директор Дюбуа и уже взмахнула палочкой, но Гриндельвальд перехватил её руку.

— Я весьма опечален, что не смог присутствовать вчера на открытии Турнира. Но объявление участников, несомненно, развеет мою грусть. Вы же не против, дорогая мадемуазель Дюбуа?

— Разве я могу вам отказать, месье Гриндельвальд? — директор сделала пару шагов назад, и Том решил, что она не такая уж и пустышка. 

— Какая необычная покорность, — бросил ей Гриндельвальд и вновь повернулся к студентам. — Я считаю, что у Шармбатона, как у школы-хозяйки Турнира, должно быть преимущество, поэтому начну объявление чемпионов с неё.

Гриндельвальд легким жестом достал палочку и сделал несколько пасов. Кубок загорелся синим пламенем, и через мгновение клочок пергамента прилетел ему в руки. 

— Как интересно… Полагаю, это знак, что даже небесные светила благоволят прекрасному Шармбатону. Ваш чемпион — _Эстер Фарси!_

Худенькая девушка направилась к помосту под размеренные аплодисменты. Том прищурился, пытаясь понять, стоит ли воспринимать её как конкурентку. Эта Эстер была удивлена, но не слишком: она даже смеялась, пока Гриндельвальд целовал ей руку и спрашивал о планах на будущее. Не самая серьезная личность. 

Когда Эстер Фарси скрылась за маленькой резной дверью, на которую указала директор Дюбуа, Том почувствовал легкое волнение. Кого же объявят следующим?

— Как выпускник Дурмстранга, я не могу отказать себе в искушении объявить их чемпиона следующим, — проговорил Гриндельвальд, активируя Кубок. — Итак, следующий наш участник, как мне кажется, настоящий воин. Приветствуем — _Антонин Долохов!_

Делегация от Дурмстранга разразилась громкими аплодисментами, и самый высокий юноша спокойно двинулся к Гриндельвальду. На первый взгляд Антонин казался достойным соперником — от него буквально веяло силой и уверенностью. Том уважал таких людей и постарался прислушаться к его тихим ответам на вопросы Гриндельвальда. 

Когда и Долохов скрылся в комнате для чемпионов, Том сделал глубокий вдох. Надо произвести на Гриндельвальда лучшее впечатление, чем остальные. Уверенно пожать руку, отвечать ровно, без лишних эмоций…

— И наконец пришла пора узнать чемпиона от Хогвартса, — Гриндельвальд посмотрел на Дамблдора через плечо и призвал третий пергамент.

* * *  


Взгляд Геллерта не предвещал ничего хорошего. С таким видом он обычно совершал самые жестокие шутки, и Альбуса охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Великолепно, — с улыбкой проговорил Геллерт, — нас ожидает явление самой мудрости…

«Только не это…» — пронеслось в голове Альбуса одновременно с громким криком: _«Минерва Макгонагалл!»_

Это был удар под дых. Они не виделись пятнадцать лет, а через десять минут после встречи Геллерт вытащил из Кубка имя его любимой ученицы и, судя по всему, _знал, _что так и будет…

* * *

Том выпрямился и уже готовился гордо пройти вперед, а Гриндельвальд наконец произнёс:

— _«Минерва Макгонагалл!»_

Макгонагалл тихо ойкнула, а Том вздрогнул, неверующе оглядываясь по сторонам. Может, он ослышался? Этого же не может быть!

В их делегации повисла тишина: кажется, никто не верил в выбор Кубка. Ни одна девушка никогда не становилась чемпионом от Хогвартса, а застывшая как истукан Макгонагалл уж точно была этого не достойна. Может, Гриндельвальд сейчас скажет, что это ошибка?..

Но тут Грюм зааплодировал и громко крикнул: «Ура!». Приехавшие гриффиндорцы его поддержали, а буквально через мгновение и вся их делегация, даже Реджи. 

Том бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Конечно, это не было предательством, но Тому было неприятно. Реджинальд _не смел_ поощрять без сомнения совершенно неверный выбор Кубка.

А может Гриндельвальд невербально произнёс какое-то заклинание, чтобы Кубок выбрал не самого достойного? Он выпускник Дурмстранга, конечно, ему хочется, чтобы их чемпион выиграл возобновленный Турнир. 

Том попытался представить себя на месте Гриндельвальда: захотел бы он дать такую фору Хогвартсу?..

* * *

Минерва двигалась к помосту очень медленно. Она будто ждала, что Геллерт рассмеётся, скажет, что это шутка, и назовёт другое имя. Но Альбус уже понял смысл этой шутки. Геллерту было мало того, что Министерство направило Альбуса сюда. Геллерту было мало того, что Альбус беспокоился о своих учениках и давней подруге. Геллерт хотел, чтобы Альбус неотрывно наблюдал за Турниром и за самим Геллертом.

Конечно, Минерва была способной, умной и вполне достойной быть чемпионом от Хогвартса и без каких-либо шуток, но среди их делегации были и более сильные волшебники. 

— Мисс Макгонагалл, — Геллерт поцеловал ей руку, — вижу, вы удивлены, милая леди. Это действительно исторический момент! Я ведь не ошибаюсь: девушка никогда не была чемпионом от Хогвартса?

Минерва растерянно кивнула и взглянула на Альбуса. Он улыбнулся, стараясь её приободрить: было очевидно, что она еще не оправилась от шока.

— Ну, тем интереснее станет этот Турнир, — рассмеялся Геллерт, — я буду внимательно следить за вашими успехами. 

Минерва сначала собиралась что-то сказать, но потом, поджав губы, с гордым видом направилась в комнату к остальным чемпионам. 

— Вот и разрешилась первая интрига этого Турнира, — обратился Геллерт к ученикам, — теперь вы знаете своих героев. Не сомневаюсь, они не подведут и нас ждёт _незабываемое зрелище_. 

«Это верно, Геллерт: ты сделаешь всё, чтобы так и было», — подумал Альбус.

— Я благодарен за столь тёплый приём руководству Шармбатона, — Геллерт повернулся к Луизе, — но сегодня я уже вынужден вас покинуть. Дела не ждут.

— Какая жалость, месье Гриндельвальд, — произнесла с Луизой с искренней печалью в голосе. — К вашему приезду я специально заказала несколько бутылок Шардоне. 

Эта женщина поистине была полна сюрпризов. Альбус даже боялся выяснять, откуда она узнала, что Геллерт ненавидит белые сухие французские вина.

— Вы бесспорно найдете им применение, мадемуазель Дюбуа, — прищурился тот. — До встречи на первом испытании, господа. 

Геллерт пожал руку Руменову, отвесил лёгкий поклон и быстрой походкой направился к выходу из зала. 

Как только за ним закрылись массивные двери, Луиза выступила вперёд. Она заметно расслабилась: это было видно по искренней, а не натянутой улыбке.

— Первое испытание состоится двадцать пятого ноября в полдень, — произнесла Луиза. — Мы построим специальные трибуны, чтобы все желающие могли поддержать своих чемпионов. А теперь отправляйтесь ужинать: мы к вам скоро присоединимся. 

* * *

Происходящее так до сих по и не укладывалось у Тома в голове. Может быть, это реалистичный кошмарный сон? Чемпионы и оставшиеся с ними преподаватели так до сих пор и не вернулись, бредивший участием в турнире Грюм был слишком доволен, Альфард Блэк с радостным видом что-то напевал. Том тряхнул головой: может, сейчас он очнётся, а за окном утро и они только ожидают объявления чемпионов?.. 

— Не расстраивайся ты так, — беззаботно шепнул ему Реджинальд, — стать участником Турнира — это же одни проблемы.

Конечно. Не считая славы, закалки и возможности привлечь внимание Гриндельвальда. В реальности Реджинальд уж точно не мог такое ляпнуть. 

— И с чего это ты взял, что я расстроен? — прищурился Том, с силой ущипнув себя за руку, и... ничего не произошло. 

— Ну… — Реджинальд растерянно моргнул, — ты до сих пор ничего не съел за праздничным ужином. 

Том порадовался своему умению держать лицо, потому что иначе он бы уже разразился руганью, вопрошая, какого Мордреда происходит. Если это не сон, то что творится с Реджи? Его что, Конфундусом приложили? Или?..

— Наверное, я расстроен потому, что встреча, которую мы запланировали, состоится почти через месяц? — спросил Том, пытаясь проверить свою догадку. 

— Главное, что она состоится. Мы обязательно поговорим с ним, — ответил Реджинальд после секундного замешательства, но Тому этого было достаточно. С его другом явно что-то было не так. Конечно, это можно было списать на их общее беспокойство в ожидании приезда Гриндельвальда, но странностей становилось всё больше. 

— Иначе и быть не может, — непринужденно улыбнулся Том, отпивая из кубка вишнёвый пунш. 

* * *

Пока они возвращались в обеденный зал, Альбус заметил, что, судя по её сосредоточенному виду, Минерва наконец окончательно вернула себе самообладание. Она беседовала с Эстер Фарси, а Руменов что-то тихо и вкрадчиво говорил Антонину Долохову. 

Луиза улыбнулась Альбусу и, пока за ними никто не наблюдал, взяла его под руку:

— Всё прошло лучше, чем я ожидала.

— Не считая неосторожной фразы про вино, я полагаю? — лукавым тоном спросил Альбус.

— Я пыталась, но не могла смолчать, — чуть виноватым тоном ответила она, при этом не выказав никакого удивления, что он в курсе ненависти Геллерта к сухим винам. — Все равно никто ничего не понял.

— Не забывай, что один человек-то понял.

— У великого Гриндельвальда полно забот: к концу месяца он забудет о глупом замечании несносной француженки. Лучше скажи: как тебе выбор Кубка? — кивнув в сторону Минервы и Эстер, спросила Луиза. — Кажется, твои студенты ожидали другого чемпиона. 

— Среди нашей делегации есть более опытные и популярные ученики: многие болели за них. Но Минерва очень талантливая волшебница. А твоя Эстер?

— Я не удивлена: она умная и деятельная девочка, пусть и склонна к приступам паники. Я верю в её успех. 

Они уже подходили ко входу в обеденный зал, и Луиза обогнала Альбуса, чтобы не давать Руменову лишний повод для разного рода намёков. 

Оказалось, зря. Стоило им переступить порог, как одна из школьных сов бросила в руки Луизе букет тёмно-бордовых роз. Она вопросительно взглянула на Альбуса, на что он покачал головой. Руменов двусмысленно хмыкнул, да и остальные преподаватели были удивлены не меньше. Может, это еще одна проделка Геллерта?

Луиза, видимо, подумала о том же самом, поскольку достала палочку и прошептала несколько диагностирующих заклинаний.

— Вряд ли анонимный поклонник собирается вас отравить, директор Дюбуа, — усмехнулся Руменов.

— Если, к моему величайшему разочарованию, это не вы, то да, определенно не собирается, — парировала Луиза, непринужденно проходя к своему месту.

Переведя взгляд в сторону своих учеников, Альбус понял, что, наблюдая за этой сценой, упустил кое-что более важное. Вальбурга Блэк с хмурым видом встала напротив Минервы и двумя отточенными движениями обезоружила её. Альфард Блэк и Аластор Грюм подскочили, намереваясь разнять девушек, пока остальные, кто с удивлением, а кто с опаской, уставились на них. 

Альбус быстро двинулся вперед, надеясь успеть прервать драку, и его ушей достигли последние слова Вальбурги:

— Теперь, Макгонагалл, ты будешь тренироваться со мной дуэлям. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты опозорила всю школу.


	5. Глава 4

Шармбатон был гораздо больше Хогвартса, но за неделю с их приезда Том так и не смог найти для себя уютное место, где можно было бы в тишине подумать. С раннего утра школа наполнялась гулом разных голосов и беззаботным смехом. А местной библиотеке точно не хватало мадам Пинс — книги стояли в совершенно хаотичном порядке, а шумные компании, казалось, находились здесь круглосуточно.

С другой стороны, благодаря этому Том смог спокойно найти и вынести из библиотеки стопку газет за 1927 год, хотя их поиски заняли больше двух дней и напоминали археологические раскопки. Газет, датированных маем, практически не нашлось, но Том был готов собирать информацию и по крохам. По любой мелочи о событиях в Париже можно было больше узнать о Гриндельвальде перед новой встречей. И заодно отвлечься.

Том был всегда осторожен и сейчас с легкостью мог поставить себе диагноз «паранойя», но Реджи на самом деле вёл себя странно. 

В вечер объявления участников Турнира его необычное поведение еще можно было бы списать на кальвадос, которым парочка студентов Шармбатона угостила их делегацию, но остальное…

Никогда не лезущий за словом в карман, язвительный и остроумный, Реджинальд совершенно перестал шутить. Этот черный юмор Том обожал в своём друге больше всего и не мог не заметить его исчезновения. 

Том не устраивал допросов, здраво рассудив, что в первые дни в новой обстановке Реджи мог вести себя более дипломатично, но к концу недели подозрения, что с Реджинальдом что-то не так, усилились. 

Однако, принимая любые решения, Том предпочитал абстрагироваться от ситуации, чтобы позже взглянуть на происходящее свежим взглядом и только потом делать выводы. Поэтому он погрузился в детальное изучение событий 1927 года по французской прессе и, ожидая одно письмо, свёл общение с Реджи к минимуму. Тот же не замечал, что Том все равно за ним наблюдает, и совершенно не пытался выяснить, в чём дело — и это тоже было _странно_! 

Тихое место в саду Шармбатона было найти тоже непросто, но старейший дуб, расположенный недалеко от их знаменитого фонтана, не пользовался популярностью ни у романтических парочек, ни у шумных компаний. Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, Том бросил сумку и присел под деревом. 

Он разложил газеты по месяцам и вытащил массивный англо-французский словарь. Продираясь сквозь нелогично построенные предложения и неожиданный перевод, казалось бы, простых слов, Том просмотрел все газеты до апреля, так и не найдя ничего интересного. Первая стоящая информация оказалась в «Де Дюваль» от пятнадцатого апреля: целая полоса была посвящена предстоящей Международной конфедерации магов, во второй день которой должен был состояться суд над Геллертом Гриндельвальдом. Но больше не было ничего — ни списка преступлений, ни судей, ни имени главного обвинителя. А интуиция подсказывала Тому, что в этой информации скрыто что-то важное, характеризующее действия Гриндельвальда во Франции…

— Это, наверное, интересно, — незнакомый голос совсем рядом прервал размышления Тома. Он поднял голову и увидел студента Дурмстранга, отличавшегося от остальных практически военной выправкой. Это был чемпион Турнира, Антонин Долохов.

— Прошу прощения? 

— Ах да, я же не договорил свою мысль, — Долохов неловко улыбнулся и продолжил говорить по-английски с почти незаметным акцентом, — я имел в виду, что изучать новые языки — это, наверное, интересно. 

Ну конечно, Реджи же когда-то рассказывал, что отец заставлял учить его итальянский не только по книгам, но и по старым газетам. 

— Интересно, но пока не получается систематизировать полученные знания, — Том не чувствовал от Долохова опасности или подозрительности и решил казаться максимально дружелюбным. — А вы знаете французский?

— У нас дома за обедом разговаривали только по-французски, так что другого выхода у меня не было, — Долохов протянул ему ладонь, и Том пожал её. — Меня зовут Антонин Долохов.

— Том Реддл. 

— Кажется, это единственное спокойное место во всем Шармбатоне.

— Совершенно согласен, — хмыкнул Том.

— Ты не против соседа под этим огромным дубом? А то который день не могу почитать в тишине.

— Нисколько. Здесь места хватит нам обоим. 

* * *

За прошедший с их разговора час Долохов листал учебник по боевой магии и делал какие-то заметки карандашом, действительно не причинив Тому ни малейшего беспокойства. 

Изначально Том ожидал, что Долохов напросился к нему в соседи, чтобы попытаться что-то выяснить о подготовке Макгонагалл или о первом испытании. И с удивлением осознавал, что в просьбе присесть рядом на самом деле не было никакого двойного дна. И это было необычно. 

Бросив очередной взгляд на Долохова, Том продолжил перебирать газеты. Складывалось ощущение, что кто-то целенаправленно убрал всю информацию о событиях в Париже. Он перебирал газеты, надеясь, что кто-то просто перепутал месяцы местами, и тут...

_«21 декабря, 1927 г._

_Редакция «Де Дюваль» поздравляет всех читателей с зимним солнцестоянием наступающим Рождеством, но отдельно мы хотим сердечно поздравить нашего уважаемого президента Международной конфедерации магов, месье Лайонела Дюбуа, с совершеннолетием его внучки._

_Мадемуазель Дюбуа стала для нас примером истинной самоотверженности и отваги во время ужасных майских событий. Ради спасения тысяч магглов она выступила против Геллерта Гриндельвальда вместе с героическими братьями Скамандерами и Альбусом Дамблдором…»_

Так вот оно что… Еще будучи соплячкой, директриса Дюбуа вмешалась в игры взрослых людей, но, судя по украшавшей статью колдографии, кое-кто спас ей жизнь.

Черно-белая, промокшая и, на удивление, мало изменившаяся Луиза Дюбуа дрожала от холода и смотрела на мужчину, бережно закутывающего её в своё пальто. Глядя на это фото, Том чувствовал жгучее раздражение: внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что его мать бросала на отца такие же безмолвные обожающие взгляды, какими юная мадемуазель Дюбуа одаривала Дамблдора. 

Почему же Гриндельвальд тогда не только пощадил её, но и позволил сейчас стать директором?

— Нашел что-то занимательное? — неожиданный вопрос Долохова заставил Тома вздрогнуть.

— Просто не могу определиться, какой перевод здесь будет вернее, — отложив газету, выкрутился Том и решил перевести тему. — Английский, судя по всему, ты тоже знаешь очень хорошо. За завтраком разговаривали только на нём? 

— Почти, — Долохов снова улыбнулся чуть нелепой улыбкой, будто его лицу не было знакомо такое движение мышц. — Временем английского у нас дома был ужин, особенно вечера игры в бридж. 

Том восхищенно присвистнул, а Долохов продолжил, тем самым отвечая на невысказанный вопрос:

— Мой отец — заместитель министра по международным отношениям.

— Тогда его желание сделать из тебя полиглота вполне понятно. 

Долохов хмыкнул и согласно кивнул.

— Поездка в Шармбатон наконец доказала, что есть польза от этого. А в детстве раздражало ужасно. 

— Ты не сильно похож на раздражительного человека, — удивленно заметил Том.

— И это тоже уроки тяжелого детства, — пожал плечами Долохов. — С моей семьей другого выхода у меня не было.

«Вряд ли ты много знаешь о тяжелом детстве», — чуть раздраженно подумал Том, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Но, кажется, я немного бестактен, — сказал Долохов, будто почувствовал его досаду. — Болтаю только о себе. Может ты, Том, что-нибудь расскажешь?

* * *

Альбус неспешно вошел в учебный класс, находящийся в подготовленном для их делегации крыле. Студенты уже были на месте, но совсем не потому, что не хотели опаздывать. Его присутствие никто и не заметил, потому что все были поглощены более интересным зрелищем.

Когда в обеденной зале Шармбатона Вальбурга Блэк во всеуслышание заявила Минерве, что лично будет тренировать её для предстоящих дуэлей, Альбус воспринял этот эмоциональный выплеск как попытку достойно принять выбор Кубка. Но прошедшая неделя доказывала, что корни этого решения были гораздо глубже. 

Каждый день сразу после ужина Вальбурга уходила с Минервой в учебный класс, и в гостиной они появлялись уже после отбоя. Альбус и не планировал делать девушкам какие-то замечания: искусность Блэков в боевой магии была бесспорна, и Минерва получала бесценный опыт благодаря этим тренировкам.

Сегодня Вальбурга изменила их расписание, но либо не рассчитала время, либо просто забыла о занятиях Альбуса со всей делегацией: экзамены, когда они вернутся, все равно всем придётся сдавать.

Вальбурга легко двигалась по классу, посылая колющие и режущие заклятья, а Минерва выставляла щиты, пытаясь их отбить. 

— Посредственно, Макгонагалл, очень посредственно, — Вальбурга наигранно зевнула, продолжая атаковать, — тебе не хватает скорости.

Минерва никак не отреагировала на эту шпильку, сосредоточенно продолжая выставлять щиты. Она всегда предпочитала защитную тактику, ожидая оплошностей противников, но с Вальбургой, буквально танцевавшей во время поединка, это было неэффективно.

— Ну давай же, Макгонагалл! Или ты горазда только за квоффлом гоняться? 

Подобные шутки, видимо, были в порядке вещей во время их дуэлей, потому что Минерва наконец-то сама начала атаковать. Глядя на угрожающий блеск в её глазах, Альбус определил основную стратегию Вальбурги: выводить Минерву из себя, чтобы она сражалась всей душой. План был неплохим, но тогда Минерва, судя по всему, совершенно забывала о защите, так что победительницей все равно оказалась Вальбурга. Она похлопала Минерву по плечу, бросив что-то из серии «уже гораздо лучше».

— Обожаю это зрелище, Блэк, — зааплодировал им Аластор Грюм, — когда я смотрю на твои дуэли, то почти забываю, что ты высокомерная стерва.

— Сомнительный комплимент, Грюм, — фыркнула Вальбурга, поворачиваясь в сторону дверей, и заметила Альбуса. — Простите, профессор Дамблдор, мы немного увлеклись. 

Весь её вид и тон сквозили невысказанным вызовом, будто она чётко была уверена в том, что сам Альбус не хотел и не готов был принять: кубок выбрал Минерву только из-за _него_. Знала бы Вальбурга, что Альбус был бы искренне рад, стань она чемпионом от Хогвартса… 

— Ничего страшного, мисс Блэк, — безмятежно улыбнулся Альбус. — Мне тоже интересно побыть случайным зрителем. Но законы элементарной трансфигурации сами себя не выучат, поэтому, если все здесь…

— Тома еще нет на месте, профессор, — чуть смущенно сказал Реджинальд Лестрейндж. 

— Ах, что же за кошка пробежала между вами, голубки? — ехидно поинтересовался Грюм, проходя на своё место. 

Вскользь брошенное замечание Аластора зацепило не только нахмурившегося Реджинальда, но и Альбуса: и правда, после объявления участников Турнира, Том почти не проводил время в обществе своего лучшего и единственного в составе делегации друга. Почему? Что такого могло произойти? Эти мысли не давали Альбусу покоя и мешали спокойно вести урок. 

Попросив Теодора Финча рассказать, что он помнит про третий закон Гэмпа, Альбус решил наступить на горло своим принципам. Том продолжал оставаться проблемой, пусть сейчас и не самой важной. 

Медленно и аккуратно Альбус коснулся сознания Реджинальда Лестрейнджа. Воспоминания о последних днях, общение с однокурсниками, комплименты студенткам Шармбатона, мятные пастилки… Еще дальше: обещание какого-то разговора, хмурый Том, объявление участников Турнира, кальвадос… Вздохнув, Альбус отправился еще дальше, в день их отъезда из Хогвартса… Предвкушение, нервы, разговор с отцом… и стена. После этих событий в сознании Реджинальда Лестрейнджа стоял сильный блок, который Альбус не мог разрушить или обойти, не заявив о своём присутствии. А такого барьера не могло быть в сознании волшебника, если он не был врожденным окклюментом или… опытным аврором. 

* * *

Во время приступов меланхолии Том всегда думал, что его окружают одни идиоты. Но с сегодняшнего дня он непременно решил добавлять, что пусть и идиоты, но работоспособные. Полученное письмо это подтверждало.

— Какие-то хорошие новости? — оторвался от своей посылки Реджинальд, глядя на улыбающегося Тома. 

— Абраксас решил нас немного порадовать, — расслабленно ответил Том, доставая из коробки бутылку, — прислал восемь пинт настоявшегося сливочного пива. Можем устроить небольшую пирушку после ужина.

— Отлично же, — радостно закивал Реджинальд. 

— Отнесу их, наверное, в нашу комнату…

— Помочь? — заботливо спросил Реджинальд, и Том благодушно кивнул. Как легко рыбка попалась на крючок. Надо будет при случае поблагодарить Грюма за шутки о повздоривших голубках. Заклятьем трезвости. А то он слишком увлекательно проводит время в компании запасшихся кальвадосом студентов Шармбатона.

Когда они вместе выходили из-за стола, Грюм, возведя руки к небу, патетично продекларировал: «С твоей любовью — всех королей на свете я сильнее». Даже не обернувшись, Том послал в его сторону невербальное Силенцио. В их делегации точно перебор с эпатажными личностями.

Они шли по беспокойным коридорам, Том делился своими впечатлениями о библиотеке Шармбатона, а Реджи с искренним интересом поддерживал беседу. Жаль, что запоздало.

Когда до их гостиной оставалась пара поворотов, Том откашлялся и чуть притормозил. 

— Знаешь, Реджи, есть одна небольшая проблема…

— Какая? — спросил он, оборачиваясь. 

— Я ненавижу сливочное пиво. Ступефай! 

* * *

— Какая жалость, не так ли, Реджи? Или как тебя лучше называть? — заговорил Том, стоило Реджинальду или тому, кто был вместо него, очнуться в подготовленной Томом небольшой подсобке. 

— Что происходит, Том? Я не понимаю! — в его глазах засветился настоящий испуг, когда он понял, что не только связан, но и парализован несколькими заклинаниями. 

— Пока не понимаю я. Ну ничего — сейчас мы поговорим и всё наконец-то прояснится, — Том покрутил в руках пустую бутылку пива. — Знаешь ли, мой друг Абраксас очень талантливый зельевар. Согласись, далеко не каждый сможет не только ограничить время действия сыворотки правды, но и период её активации? Очень пригодилось при таможенной проверке посылки, как я думаю. А в полную силу сыворотка заработает уже через… три минуты.

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — самоуверенно произнёс лже-Реджинальд.

— Зря ты так думаешь, — усмехнулся Том. — Сыворотке правды никто не может долго сопротивляться. А волнует меня не так много. Кто ты, где Реджи и зачем ты его подменил.

— Да кем ты себя возомнил…

— Кто ты, где Реджи, зачем ты его подменил, — отчеканил Том.

— Сопляк…

— Ты весь побледнел, так что ждать мне осталось недолго. 

— Даже не надейся.

— Я проверил твои вещи пару дней назад: ты вряд ли принимал какие-то зелья против сыворотки правды. Защитные заклинания надо обновлять раз в три часа. А окклюмент должен быть высочайшего уровня, чтобы сопротивляться влитой в тебя дозе.

В глазах лже-Реджинальда мелькнул испуг, но он продолжал держаться.

— Ты лезешь, куда не надо.

— А ты уже можешь соревноваться с вампирами цветом кожи. Где Реджинальд?..

— С отцом, где ж еще этому мальчишке быть? — фыркнул он.

— Вот и пошел процесс, как я тебе обещал… И кто же ты сам?

— Аврор Джонатан Грей, — прохрипел он.

— И зачем же ты подменил Реджинальда, Джонатан?.. 

— Я должен…

— Задание Аврората? — прищурился Том. 

— Я должен, и я сделаю это…

— Что именно?!

— Убить его… — с ненавистью прохрипел он. 

— Убить… — пробормотал Том, и его внезапно осенило. — Джонатан, ты что же, должен убить Гриндельвальда?

Он пробормотал что-то невразумительное и обреченно кивнул. 

— Это же отлично, — в голове Тома начал созревать план, — будешь пытаться сделать это во время первого испытания?..

— Под личиной Лестрейнджа я смогу подобраться близко…

— Реджинальд знал?..

— Только его отец, — покачал головой Джонатан, и Том испытал невероятное облегчение. Сокрытие такой информации было бы весьма опрометчивым поступком со стороны Реджинальда.

— Огромное тебе спасибо за такой интересный разговор, Джонатан. Теперь мне всё ясно. Но чтобы нашему дальнейшему общению ничего не мешало, я должен сделать кое-что еще, — Том взмахнул палочкой. — Обливиэйт!


	6. Глава 5

Антонин читал книгу уже более получаса, но еще ни разу за это время не перевернул и страницы. 

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Том. Антонин вздрогнул, посмотрел на него и с задумчивым видом пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

С их первого разговора в саду Шармбатона они стали вместе сидеть под тем дубом почти каждый день. Благодаря общению с Антонином, Том совсем не скучал, но ему все равно не доставало и Эйвери, и Абраксаса, и особенно Реджи.

На Джонатана Грея Обливиэйт подействовал как надо. Он даже радовался, что Том снова с ним общается: небось считал, что уж теперь ни у кого не осталось никаких подозрений. 

А почти всё свободное от притворства время Том проводил с Антонином, который оказался интересным собеседником с очень близким ему взглядом на мир. И таким же одиноким в этом Шармбатоне.

— Не думаю, что у тебя будут проблемы при прохождении первого испытания.

— Спасибо, Том, — Антонин смущенно откашлялся. — Но я не могу разделять твоей уверенности. Я неплох в боевой магии, но первое испытание-то будет связано с магическими существами.

— С чего ты так решил? Обычно лабиринт с разными тварями был вторым испытанием Турнира. 

— Ну… мне директор рассказал.

— Ах, везде обманщики, — Том картинно схватился за сердце. 

— Даже если эта информация еще секретна, можешь сказать вашей Макгонагалл — я считаю, все должны быть в равных условиях.

— А директор Руменов так не думает?.. — усмехнулся Том.

— Это сложно объяснить, — Антонин задумчиво взглянул на небо. — Хотя на самом деле очень легко. Директор Руменов — мой дядя. Двоюродный, но, думаю, ты понимаешь, что про это как раз никто не помнит.

— Да уж…

— Откровенно говоря, я немного завидую вашей Макгонагалл. Вся делегация очень её поддерживает, занимается с ней. У нас каждый сам за себя. И я уверен, что ни у кого из Дурмстранга не было сомнений, что кубок выберет меня. Но не могу сказать, что я так уж страстно желал всего этого. 

— А у меня нет никаких сомнений, что кубок выбрал тебя, потому что ты достоин, — совершенно искренне произнес Том. — Да и думать, что директор Руменов просил Гриндельвальда назначать чемпиона… Как по мне, это дикость.

— Знаешь, Том, я очень рад, что мы познакомились, — Антонин улыбнулся. — Мне всегда было сложно сходиться с людьми в Дурмстранге, потому что директор Руменов считал и считает своим долгом опекать меня. 

— И разумеется, какие-то ушлые студенты пытались использовать дружбу с тобой себе на пользу, — хмыкнул Том, скрывая свое замешательство. Антонин оказался более одиноким, чем Том о нём думал. 

— Иначе никак, — развёл руками Антонин.

— На этой печальной ноте предлагаю отвлечься на что-то более приземленное, — Том патетическим жестом протянул Антонину яблоко, которое тот со смешком взял.

«Ни водой, ни огнем мы не пользуемся так часто, как дружбой», — вспомнил Том слова маггловского философа, прочитанные когда-то в приюте. Он с искренней симпатией относился к Антонину, но было бы просто глупо и недальновидно не воспользоваться тем, что он — племянник лучшего друга Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

* * *

Луиза аккуратно поставила на стол подрагивающий массивный ларец и непринужденно улыбнулась.

— Теперь всё готово, господа. Барьер установлен, наши существа, — она коснулась ларца, — в нетерпении, так что месье Трюффо может звать наших чемпионов.

— А каковы границы барьера, мадемуазель Дюбуа? — скучающим тоном поинтересовался Геллерт. 

— Мы с профессором Дамблдором установили его вокруг трибун: почти пять тысяч футов. 

— Куда ж без профессора Дамблдора, — тихо хмыкнул Геллерт, но Альбус не мог этого не услышать. — Я считаю, границы надо снять. Наши птички — существа свободолюбивые, а территорию Шармбатона им все равно не покинуть.

— Но они же могут улететь куда угодно, — удивленно пробормотала Луиза.

— Тем интереснее, моя дорогая мадемуазель Дюбуа, разве нет? — ослепительно улыбнулся Геллерт.

— Я считаю, это восхитительная идея, Геллерт, — заговорил Руменов. Глядя на него, Альбус подумал, что даже предложи Геллерт собственноручно сломать им волшебные палочки, Руменов все равно назвал бы это «восхитительной идеей». 

— Тогда начало придется немного задержать, — как можно спокойнее сказала Луиза, — надо снять чары… 

— Не трудитесь, — Геллерт небрежно вытащил палочку и произнёс несколько заклинаний. — Вот и всё, моя дорогая, никаких сложностей — барьера нет.

Мысль о том, что Геллерт любит покрасоваться ничуть не меньше, чем раньше, была вытеснена другой: палочка, которую Геллерт достал из внутреннего кармана мантии, определенно была короче его обычной, из орешника и сердечной жилой дракона. Альбус с сожалением понял, что не может вспомнить, какой Геллерт пользовался, когда объявлял участников Турнира.

— Благодарю, — Луиза старалась казаться благодушной, но Альбус чувствовал её напряженность. Геллерт, без сомнения, тоже. 

— Кстати, пока мы ждём наших участников… Анатолий рассказал мне по старой дружбе, что у вас появился тайный поклонник? — насмешливо улыбнулся Геллерт. 

Букет, присланный Луизе в день объявления участников Турнира, был не единственным: совы приносили за ужином разнообразные цветы несколько раз в неделю. Альбусу и самому было любопытно узнать, что это за поклонник, потому что покои Луизы буквально утопали в розах, фрезиях и ирисах. Какое-то время он подозревал профессора Виардо, часто провожавшего Луизу восхищенными взглядами, пока к букетам не стали прикладывать любовные строки из Рембо, Верлена и Ростана.

И как бы не хотелось это признавать, но Альбус испытал легкое удовлетворение, окончательно убедившись, что эти анонимные посылки не были проделками Геллерта.

— …Вы же знаете, как я любопытна, месье Гриндельвальд, — прервал мысли Альбуса голос Луизы, — я обязательно разберусь с такой интригующей тайной.

— У меня нет в этом сомнений, — хмыкнул Геллерт и махнул в сторону шатра. — А вот и наши прекрасные чемпионы! 

Трибуны со студентами буквально гудели, пока Минерва, Эстер и Антонин в сопровождении Трюффо шли к ним: крики, аплодисменты, мини-фейерверки. Все были в предвкушении от предстоящего испытания.

— Прекрасный день, чтобы показать ваше мастерство, наши дорогие чемпионы, — Геллерт усилил свой голос Сонорусом, и он буквально гремел в наступившей тишине. — Мы долго решали, из чего будет состоять первое испытание, чтобы оно стало неожиданным и интересным для всех. В ларце, который директор Дюбуа откроет с минуты на минуту, находятся три сниджета. Ваша задача — как можно быстрее поймать эту чудесную юркую птичку, которая хранит кое-что необходимое вам для второго испытания. Но будьте осторожны при ловле, — Геллерт с легкой ухмылкой взглянул на Альбуса, — мы совсем не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал. Начинаем!

Раздался свисток, сниджеты взлетели в воздух, и Альбус подмигнул напряженной Минерве. Взглянув на него, она радостно улыбнулась, будто получила подсказку. С горящими глазами Минерва выкрикнула какое-то заклинание, но во вновь начавшемся шуме, Альбус его не услышал.

Антонин также произнёс какое-то заклинание, а Эстер Фарси бросилась прочь с территории трибун.

Геллерт нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столу: Альбус понимал, что он ждет от участников более активных действий. Судя по золотистым точкам, парочка сниджетов еще летала над трибунами. 

Где-то вдали Альбус услышал лошадиное ржание, и буквально через несколько мгновений над трибунами пролетел абраксанский крылатый конь, на спине которого сидела Эстер Фарси. Толпа студентов Шармбатона буквально завыла, а Эстер, вызвав палочкой столп синих искр, полетела куда-то влево.

Пока их вниманием завладела Эстер, заклинания Минервы и Антонина, оказавшиеся манящими чарами, сработали безотказно. Минерва взмыла ввысь на своём Нимбусе, а Антонин невозмутимо и неспешно устроился на ковре-самолёте. 

— Ковёр-самолёт — это весьма неожиданно, — удивленно сказала Луиза.

— Семейная реликвия, — довольным тоном ответил Руменов. — Он принадлежал деду Антонина.

— Как осмотрительно было взять его с собой, — заметил Альбус, догадываясь, что Руменов нарушил их договоренность не предупреждать чемпионов ни о чём. 

Руменов уже хотел что-то ответить, но их всех отвлёк крик с ближней трибуны. Один из сниджетов кружил вокруг студентки Шармбатона и, судя по всему, пытался её клюнуть. Сидящие рядом студенты Дурмстранга пытались его отогнать, но он скрылся из виду, только когда рядом появилась Эстер, — видимо, испугался коня. 

— Он залетел в замок! — крикнул кто-то с верха трибуны, и часть студентов хлынула туда.

Луиза нервно покусывала губы, Руменов высматривал Антонина, а на трибунах царил настоящий хаос. И только Геллерт что-то насвистывал и довольно улыбался. 

* * *

Равнодушно наблюдать за испытанием было просто невозможно. Шармбатонцы распевали гимн школы, дурмстрангцы что-то выкрикивали, а Грюм на пару с Финчем пронзительно свистели. 

Всеобщее волнение с каждой секундой охватывало Тома всё больше. Он следил за Антонином, гонявшимся за сниджетом возле южной башни школы. Несколько раз Тому казалось, что Антонин уже его поймал, но уже через секунду золотая точка летела куда-то дальше.

Студенты Хогвартса, разумеется, высматривали только Макгонагалл. Вальбурга Блэк отправила брата с шумящих трибун на разведку, и Альфард с удивительной покорностью выполнил это поручение. От него они узнали, что Эстер Фарси гоняется за сниджетом по замку, абраксанский конь снёс парочку статуй, а Макгонагалл преследует своего сниджета по саду, но он никак не даётся ей в руки. Тома это радовало: он хотел, чтобы первое место занял Антонин.

Услышав ликующие вопли с дальней трибуны, Том повернулся и увидел, как Антонин медленно подлетает к судейской трибуне, рассматривая пойманную птичку со всех сторон. Том с трудом удерживал себя от аплодисментов, чтобы избежать косых взглядов однокурсников. Вечно везде лезущий Грюм и так как-то увидел их с Антонином в саду и не уставал шутить, что Тому надо переселиться в крыло Дурмстранга.

— Вы только посмотрите на нашу Афину! — восхищенно заорал Грюм, и Том неверующе уставился вниз. Это казалось абсолютно фантастическим: дурёха Макгонагалл буквально на секунду обогнала Антонина. С гордым видом она вручила сниджета директрисе Дюбуа и весело махала в их сторону чем-то похожим на ключ. 

Их делегация взорвалась криками, все обнимали друг друга, будто тоже принимали участие в этой гонке за сниджетом. Том тоже аплодировал и даже позволил себе улыбку: как бы то ни было, Макгонагалл всё-таки не опозорила Хогвартс. 

* * *

— Пожалуй, первое испытание прошло гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Прекрасное зрелище, — произнёс Геллерт за ужином, покручивая в руке уже третий бокал вина. Он находился в чересчур приподнятом настроении, и это нервировало Альбуса. Как и подмеченные из-за внимательного наблюдения жадные взгляды, которые Реджинальд Лестрейндж (или тот, кто прятался под его личиной) бросал на Геллерта.

— Оно было бы еще более увлекательным, если бы мы увидели чуть больше, — как бы невзначай пробросил профессор Виардо. Вот только его нарочито оскорбленный вид говорил больше всяких слов.

Геллерт смерил его презрительным взглядом и развёл руками:

— В юности я не особо хотел бы неотрывно сидеть на трибунах. Вы могли бы присоединиться к нашим активным студентам: они-то увидели достаточно.

— Студенты действительно в восторге, — улыбнулась Луиза, стараясь притушить назревающий конфликт.

— Мадемуазель Дюбуа, вы ли это? — с притворным изумлением заговорил Геллерт. — Еще пара слов в таком духе — и я, чего доброго, заподозрю вас в угодливости!

Альбус тихо вздохнул: дипломатия и раболепство всегда казались Геллерту синонимами. Но Луиза, об упорстве и несгибаемости которой ходили легенды, конечно же была задета этими слова. Её левая рука сжалась в кулак, и на мгновение Альбусу показалось, что она сейчас вцепиться Геллерту в лицо.

— Extremis malis extrema remedia[1], месье Гриндельвальд, — холодно ответила Луиза. — Вам ли этого не знать? 

— Очаровательно, — зло рассмеялся Геллерт. — После нашей чудесной встречи в Париже я иногда думал, что же из вас вырастет… — он отсалютовал ей бокалом. — Я не разочарован.

— Не могу сказать, что польщена. 

— Зря, — Геллерт залпом допил вино. — То, что вы не стали передо мной заискивать, сохраняет вам жизнь. Пожалуй, мне пора. Благодарю за ужин.

Геллерт поцеловал руку побледневшей Луизе и вышел из зала. За преподавательским столом повисла гнетущая тишина. Размышляя, какой шуткой лучше разрядить обстановку, Альбус бросил взгляд на пустующее место Геллерта и заметил возле оставленного кубка небольшую кучку пепла. Можно было подумать, что его подводит зрение, но два наиболее беспокоивших Альбуса студента Хогвартса также отсутствовали на своих местах.

* * *

Увидев очередную винтовую лестницу, Том тихо чертыхнулся. В западном крыле Шармбатона он до этого не бывал и не мог себе представить, что путь до башни такой сложный и неудобный для слежки. Ну хоть в чём-то Джонатан Грей не был идиотом. И сбежал из зала очень вовремя: даже Том отвлекся на несколько мгновений, когда во время ужина Антонин подошел к перебинтовавшей в очередной раз запястья Макгонагалл и по-рыцарски предложил ей лечебную мазь от ран, полученных во время ловли сниджета. 

Но Том успел вовремя заметить отсутствие «Реджи» и смог незаметно выйти следом. А теперь крался за ним по пустовавшим коридорам, набросив на себя дезиллюминационное заклятье.

Остановившись, чтобы перевести дух, Том услышал на нижней площадке мелодичный свист. Его охватило лёгкое волнение — Гриндельвальд совсем близко, и скоро Том станет для него героем.

Укрывшись в нише, Том наблюдал, как Гриндельвальд неспешно поднимается на верхнюю площадку западной башни, где его ждал Джонатан Грей. 

Досчитав про себя до десяти, Том вернулся на лестницу и стал бесшумно подниматься вверх, ужасно боясь опоздать.

— Ваша записка была для меня неожиданной, юный Реджинальд, — услышал он голос Гриндельвальда. — Что же настолько важное и секретное мне хотела сообщить Лита?

— Это связано с английским Авроратом, месье Гриндельвальд… — полным благоговения тоном ответил Джонатан Грей. Том невольно восхитился его убедительностью: можно было действительно подумать, что тот боится и восторгается Гриндельвальдом одновременно.

Оказавшись на площадке, Том аккуратно сделал несколько шагов влево, чтобы быть близко, когда Грей нападет. 

— Как странно, — Гриндельвальд тихо рассмеялся и прислонился к одной из колонн, — мне казалось, что эти связи для вашей дражайшей тетушки потеряны. Ну тем приятнее наша с вами встреча. Не томите, рассказывайте.

— В Аврорате говорят, что… — черты лица «Реджи» исказились, — вы уже никому не помешаете… 

— Протего! — крикнул Том, отражая заклинание Джонатана Грея…

* * *

— Протего! — воскликнул Альбус без малейших колебаний, увидев, как луч заклинания летит в Геллерта.

Реджинальд Лестрейндж застыл, неверующе уставившись на плотный щит, и рухнул на пол, когда до него долетело оглушающее заклинание Геллерта.

— Какая жалость: даже в англичанах не осталось благородства. Как твое самочувствие, Альбус? Не сильно запыхался после такого подъема?

Альбус тихо хмыкнул: только этот человек мог так себя вести сразу после покушения на его жизнь.

— Мой второй спаситель, у вас не получится остаться неизвестным: покажетесь или мне самому разрушить ваше дезиллюминационное?

— Добрый вечер, месье Гриндельвальд, — Том Реддл снял чары и изящно поклонился. — Добрый вечер, профессор Дамблдор.

— Какой восхитительный контраст в твоей делегации, Альбус: против каждого потенциального убийцы найдется спаситель.

— Все ученики Хогварста находятся под моей защитой, Геллерт. 

— Но это не Реджинальд! — возмутился Том, и Альбус пожалел, что не наложил на него невербальное Силенцио.

— Неужели? — прищурился Геллерт. — И кто же это, мистер?..

— Меня зовут Том Реддл, сэр, — Том вёл себя настолько безукоризненно, что у Альбуса складывалось ощущение, что он является свидетелем некоего спектакля. — Я стал замечать, что Реджинальд ведёт себя странно…

— Но откуда такая уверенность, что перед нами не юный Лестрейндж?

— Реджи никогда бы не сделал такого! Он вас безмерно уважает.

— Что ж, это приятно, — Геллерт позволил себе улыбку и взмахнул палочкой, поднимая тело Лестрейнджа, — мне сейчас предстоит преинтереснейшая беседа, а вам, господа, я желаю приятного вечера. 

— Пока нет доказательств, что это не мистер Лестрейндж, я никуда не уйду, — жестким тоном произнёс Альбус.

— Я не могу уйти, пока не узнаю, что случилось с моим другом! — одновременно с ним горячо воскликнул Том, и у Альбуса не осталось и капли сомнения: Том уже давно знал, что Реджинальда Лестрейнджа нет в Шармбатоне. 

Поймав проницательный взгляд Геллерта, Альбус понял, что избавиться от Тома теперь не удастся. Заметив, что Альбус не в восторге от открывших перспектив, Геллерт улыбнулся Тому и благодушно кивнул.

— Как прекрасно, что хотя бы преданность еще в ходу в Англии.

Откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим, Геллерт приковал Лестрейнджа к стене созданными с помощью магии крюками. Том неотрывно наблюдал за каждым действием Геллерта, и Альбус почувствовал прилив раздражения от собственного бессилия. 

— Начнем, пожалуй, — Геллерт сделал несколько пассов палочкой и воскликнул. — Энервейт!

* * *

Когда Реджинальд Лестрейндж открыл глаза и огляделся, смятение на его лице сменилось настоящим ужасом. 

— Уверены, что никому не помешаю, дорогой Реджинальд? — на лице Геллерта расцвела хищная улыбка. — Или всё же вы не Реджинальд?..

— Я…

— Я могу пытать вас долго, методично, ломая каждую косточку. Вы будете выть от боли и молить о пощаде, пока не испустите последний вдох. Но компания друзей, — он повернулся в сторону Альбуса и Тома, — делает моё сердце мягче.Поэтому я милостиво предлагаю рассказать всё самостоятельно.

— Никогда! — с решимостью в глазах воскликнул Лестрейндж.

Альбус разочарованно застонал: ему совсем не хотелось становиться свидетелем убийства попавшего в собственную ловушку аврора. 

— И вот как быть гуманистом в таких обстоятельствах? — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Империо! Ты честно и быстро ответишь на все мои вопросы. 

Глаза Лестрейнджа затянуло легкой дымкой, и он поспешно кивнул: подчиняющее заклятье подействовало безотказно.

— Кто ты такой и зачем хотел убить меня?

— Моё имя Джонатан Грей. Я выполняю секретное задание Аврората: убить вас и положить конец этой войне.

— Очень наивно думать, что война закончилась бы после моей смерти. Кто отдал тебе приказ? Почему ты выбрал личину Лестрейнджа? 

— Министр и главный аврор Скамандер. Они прижали Рандольфа Лестрейнджа и угрожали посадить в Азкабан, если он не поможет нам подменить своего сына. Мистер Скамандер знал, что в личине Лестрейнджа я смогу подобраться к вам близко. 

— Маскирующие чары должны были развеяться на моей таможне, оборотное тоже искали. Как ты удерживал его образ?

— Я пользовался экспериментальным оборотным в твердом виде. Его добавили в мятные пастилки, которые очень любит младший Лестрейндж.

— Чудно, — Геллерт раздраженно взмахнул палочкой. — А теперь засни. Перезрелые выпускники Хогвартса тоже находятся под твоей защитой, не так ли, Альбус?

Геллерт определенно был немного пьян, иначе бы не обращался к нему так запросто при свидетеле, которого не собирался убивать. Игнорируя его усмешку, Альбус покрепче сжал палочку и кивнул. 

— Твоя мягкотелость не доведет тебя до добра, Альбус. — хмыкнул Геллерт. —Идиотские авроры влезли и испортили… такое мероприятие. Закрывать на это глаза я не буду. 

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Альбус пожал плечами: он прекрасно знал, как Геллерт воспримет любые его предложения. 

— Ну раз ты снова не можешь сказать ничего дельного, — усмехнулся Геллерт, — то я сейчас расскажу, что будет. Англия очень хочет новостей — и их не получит. Они сами затянули удавку на шее: я объявляю информационную блокаду в Шармбатоне. Не ждите никаких писем как минимум до Рождества. И до конца Турнира школу никто не сможет покинуть. 

— Но...

— Все списки чего-то необходимого можно будет передавать месье Трюффо, и он будет всё доставлять, — добавил Геллерт, буквально прочитав мысли Альбуса.

— А что будет с Греем? — неожиданно спросил Том.

— Как думаете, падение с западной башни достаточно похоже на несчастный случай? Шутка, Альбус. Полагаю, этот бравый аврор может рассказать мне много интересного. А к концу турнира я сдам его тебе, Альбус, лично в руки — относительно целым и относительно невредимым. По рукам? — Геллерт протянул ему ладонь.

Это было совершенно дико. Если бы сорок лет назад Альбусу кто-то сказал, что он будет стоять в самой высокой башне Шармбатона в компании Геллерта, своего студента, мечтающего о мировом господстве, и оглушенного аврора — он бы засмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Но это реальность, и Геллерт — что не менее странно — протягивает ему свою ладонь, почти как жизнь назад. 

— Согласен, — ответил Альбус на его рукопожатие, понимая, что окончательно влип в опасную игру.

— Надеюсь, во время моего следующего визита в Шармбатон мы сможем побеседовать с вами в спокойной обстановке, — обратился Геллерт к Тому, также пожимая ему руку. Тот закивал, не скрывая радости и гордости. 

Когда они, защищенные дезиллюминационными чарами, левитировали Грея и вместе спускались вниз, Геллерт неожиданно произнёс:

— Совсем забыл поблагодарить тебя за такую заботу о моей жизни, Альбус.

— Всё просто, Геллерт: убить тебя могу только я. 

[1] Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер


	7. Глава 6

К облегчению Тома, в гостиной было пусто: видимо, этот день оказался выматывающим не только для него. Конечно, у него могли и не спросить, куда подевался «Реджинальд», но рисковать совсем не хотелось. 

Присев в кресло у камина, Том запрокинул голову, перебирая в голове события последних часов. Его план удался: он остановил покушение на Гриндельвальда и заинтересовал его. Вот только неучтенный фактор в лице профессора Дамблдора был совсем некстати. 

Том вспоминал каждую мелочь, надеясь вычислить, за кем следил Дамблдор, чтобы оказаться в башне. Может быть, он был в курсе операции, с самого начала знал, что под личиной Реджи скрывался Джонатан Грей, и тоже хотел привлечь внимание Гриндельвальда?..

Том раздраженно ударил по подлокотнику кресла — почему он сам не догадался спросить, когда допрашивал Грея? Но и сам Гриндельвальд не задал этот вопрос. Значит, он не сомневался, что Дамблдор непричастен. Да и вся их беседа… Очевидно, что их связывало не просто противостояние во время попытки теракта пятнадцать лет назад. И вряд ли большой круг людей в курсе этого: шок, который был написан на лице аврора Грея до того, как его приложили Империусом, говорил больше всяких слов. 

Эту тайну надо разгадать. Может, написать письмо профессору Слагхорну с завуалированным вопросом?.. Он вполне может что-то знать. Но тут Том вспомнил об обещанной Гриндельвальдом блокаде. Придется как-то работать с источниками информации, присутствующими в Шармбатоне. 

Звук чьих-то шагов внезапно вторгся в сознание Тома, заставив подняться из кресла и внимательно осмотреться. 

— Эй, Реддл, спокойно, это всего лишь я, — Альфард Блэк с кипой каких-то бумаг вышел из тени. — Может, тебе умиротворяющего бальзама выпить? А то не дело из-за каждого шороха за палочку хвататься.

— Блэк, твоя предупредительность очень трогательна, но, возможно, не стоит шляться по ночам как привидение?

— Я просто думал, что все уже спят. Видимо, как и ты, — Блэк совершенно спокойно плюхнулся на диван и разложил бумаги, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся газетами.

— Совершенствуешь французский, чтобы покорять местных дурочек? — хмыкнул Том.

— Э-э-э… — Альфард сконфуженно отодвинул газеты, что, разумеется, привлекло внимание Тома еще больше. — Что-то вроде того. 

— Интересно, какие ж у них новости считаются весомыми? — Том ловко вытащил пару газет из середины стопки и на секунду онемел. — Блэк… ну ты и идиот.

Это оказались не совсем газеты, а скорее газетные вырезки, по большей части состоящие из фотографий. Фотографий Луизы Дюбуа. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Реддл, — чуть смущенно отмахнулся Блэк, — она же просто восхитительна. 

— И в два раза старше тебя. 

— Это вообще не проблема, — улыбнулся Блэк, — через каких-то пять лет эта разница и заметна-то не будет. Главное — завоевать её. 

— О, Мерлин, Блэк… только не говори мне, что это твоими стараниями покои директрисы, как я слышал, превратились в оранжерею?

— То, что она их не выбрасывает — это первый шаг!

— Спасибо, Блэк, — рассмеялся Том, — мне теперь всё понятно. Ты не просто идиот, ты — влюбленный идиот. 

* * *  
Оказавшись в своих покоях, Альбус не смог сдержать обреченного стона: Луиза нервно мерила шагами комнату, а это означало, что тяжелого разговора избежать не получится. 

— Альбус, тебе совсем не стоило беседовать с Гриндельвальдом… — начала она, но тут же замолкла, встретившись с ним глазами. — Что-то случилось?

— Давай поговорим завтра.

— Да на тебе же лица нет, — подскочив к Альбусу, Луиза с сосредоточенным видом положила ладонь ему на лоб. — Что-то болит? 

— Я просто очень устал, — Альбус мягко отстранился от неё и сел в кресло. — Это был сложный день. 

— Есть что-то, о чём мне следует беспокоиться?

— Проблемы с одним моим студентом, но я объясню тебе всё завтра утром. 

Луиза кивнула и уже было направилась к двери, но, оглянувшись, решительно подошла к камину.

— Альбус… — она присела рядом и аккуратно коснулась его ладони. — Я не буду задавать тебе никаких вопросов, просто не забывай, что ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно. Я всегда на твоей стороне. 

— Я бы не был так в этом уверен, милая Луиза, — усмехнулся Альбус, слегка сжимая её руку. — Когда-то я совершал ужасные вещи. И кто знает, что случится дальше и когда мне придется за это расплатиться. 

— Преданность людей происходит из разных вещей. Я всегда останусь твоим другом. — Луиза грустно улыбнулась. — Ведь ты был моей первой любовью.

Это не было для него тайной. Альбус старался не думать об этом, но всегда знал. И пятнадцать лет назад в Париже, и во время свадьбы Ньюта и Тины, когда лунной ночью Луиза поцеловала его. Но они никогда не говорили об этом — ни до, ни после того единственного поцелуя. 

— Это-то и страшно, — ответил Альбус. Ему, как никому другому, было хорошо известно, как это чувство способно выжигать всё внутри. 

— Ты настолько меня старше, но так и не смог понять одну истину, Альбус, — Луиза нежно поцеловала его в лоб. — Мы можем сколько угодно думать, что любовь растоптала и разрушила нас. Но как бы она ни закончилась, именно в ней заключено созидательное начало, которое ведёт нас по жизни и делает теми, кто мы есть. 

* * *  
Это была неплохая идея, пусть она и принадлежала Дамблдору — для Тома это стало очевидно по тому, какие взгляды на их профессора бросала директор Дюбуа во время своей речи. Но говорила она вполне убедительно — не знай Том всего, он, может быть, даже поверил бы в вынужденный для Шармбатона карантин в связи с заболевшим драконьей оспой Реджинальдом Лестрейнджем. 

Поэтому завтрак сопровождался обеспокоенным шепотом за столами: вспоминали эпидемии драконьей оспы в Средневековье и умерших от неё дядь, теть и троюродных кузенов.

Том аккуратно положил свои приборы и встал из-за стола: он должен был поддерживать эту версию случившегося с Реджинальдом, значит, необходимо нагнать драму. Молча покинув обеденный зал, он направился в библиотеку — сейчас там еще можно было найти тихий закуток и посидеть пару часов с какой-нибудь книгой. 

Но еще на половине пути его нагнал запыхавшийся Антонин. 

— Доброе утро, Том, — заговорил он как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Привет, — кивнул Том с максимально отстранённым видом, хотя неожиданная забота Антонина была очень приятна.

— Какие планы?

— Хочу отвоевать себе стол в библиотеке, пока есть возможность, — хмыкнул Том. Будь перед ним кто-то другой, он бы определенно драматично добавил что-то про страдания в тишине, но отваживать Антонина совсем не хотелось.

— Слушай, — Антонин глубоко вздохнул, — я не очень умею оказывать сочувствие или поддержку, но всё-таки… — он положил руку Тому на плечо. — Я уверен, что твоего друга вылечат. Во Франции много высококвалифицированных целителей с огромным опытом. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Том, слегка улыбнувшись. — Я планировал разобраться с основными классами превращений по трансфигурации, и если у тебя тоже есть с ними небольшие сложности…

— Антонин! Вот ты где, — с правой лестницы к ним навстречу шел директор Руменов. — Кажется, мы говорили с тобой о тренировке после завтрака.

— Простите, профессор Руменов, — сконфуженно ответил Антонин. — Я думал, что успею взять одну книгу в библиотеке…

— Которую можно было бы взять и после тренировки, — прищурился директор Руменов и перевёл взгляд на Тома. — А вы, мистер?..

— Том Реддл, профессор Руменов. 

— А-а-а, мистер Реддл… — в глазах Руменова блеснул интерес, и он быстро пожал Тому руку. — Наслышан, наслышан. Я почти не сомневаюсь, что вас ждёт большое будущее. Антонин, может быть, ты пригласишь своего друга в нашу гостиную после ужина в пятницу? 

— Эм… Разумеется, профессор, — бросив удивленный взгляд на Тома, произнёс Антонин.

— Благодарю за приглашение, — чуть поклонился Том.

— Великолепно, — улыбнулся Руменов и похлопал Антонина по плечу. — Пожалуй, мы можем перенести нашу тренировку на обеденное время. Отдых тоже необходим. 

— Том, ты можешь объяснить, что это было? — ошарашенно спросил Антонин, когда директор Руменов скрылся за поворотом.

Том закашлялся, силясь скрыть торжествующую улыбку. Очевидно, что Гриндельвальд дал директору Руменову какую-то информацию о случившемся ночью. Но о чём именно мог рассказывать сам Том?.. 

— Это долгая история, давай я расскажу её тебе позже, когда мы будем уверены, что рядом нет лишних ушей?

— Надеюсь, это не был невербальный Конфундус, — обреченно кивнув, пробормотал Антонин. 

* * *  
— …И он мне говорит: «Я вас совершенно не так воспитывал, Жан Виардо!» — гнусавым голосом проговорил профессор Виардо под смешки за столом. — В общем, мой дядюшка Бенедикт…

Двери обеденного зала резко распахнулись, и профессор Виардо, запнувшись на полуслове, покрепче сжал свой кубок. Геллерт с торжествующей улыбкой двигался к преподавательскому столу, левитируя по направлению к студентам различные коробки. 

— Месье Гриндельвальд, — Луиза встала ему навстречу, — мы не ждали вас…

— Я прибыл, как только узнал о печальных событиях… Драконья оспа в школе, — Геллерт бросил насмешливый взгляд на Альбуса. — Надеюсь, моя дорогая мадемуазель Дюбуа, за прошедшую неделю у вас и наших чемпионов не было никаких опасных признаков? 

— Благодарю за заботу, мы все в добром здравии, — Луиза одарила его такой нежной улыбкой, что даже Альбус был готов поверить в её искреннее радушие. 

— Тогда тем более удачно, что мне удалось доставить посылки, прошедшие проверку _целителями_. — Геллерт устроился в кресле, подготовленном для него домовиками. — Ведь, возможно, кто-то с нетерпением ждал парадную мантию для приближающегося Святочного бала. 

Среди студентов раздались удивленные перешептывания.

— Директор Дюбуа, неужели вы еще не объявили эту прекрасную новость? — Геллерт слегка взмахнул палочкой. — Дорогие ученики Шармбатона, Хогвартса и Дурмстранга! В Рождество состоится традиционная часть Турнира Трех Волшебников — Святочный бал. Наши чемпионы и их партнеры для танцев будут торжественно открывать этот бал двадцать пятого декабря ровно в восемь вечера.

Тихий шепот, сопровождаемый аплодисментами, перерос в восторженный гул, и Альбус на мгновение испытал острое сожаление, что ему давно не шестнадцать и он не может беззаботно радоваться предстоящим развлечениям, а только лихорадочно размышляет, что здесь нужно Геллерту. 

— Но, разумеется, я прибыл не только за этим, — будто прочтя его мысли, произнёс Геллерт, отставляя свой кубок. — Мы не успели обсудить все условия второго испытания Турнира. Я думаю, беседа в непринужденной обстановке за чашкой чая будет весьма кстати. И я почти уверен, что ваши покои, моя дорогая мадемуазель Дюбуа, подойдут нам как нельзя лучше, — и великодушно добавил. — После ужина, разумеется. 

Луиза прищурилась и кивнула, Альбус равнодушно пожал плечами, а Руменов стал расспрашивать Геллерта о делах их какого-то общего товарища Микаэля. 

Единственное, что немного обнадеживало Альбуса — завтра суббота, и, если сегодня обойдется без лезущих на рожон авроров, он сможет немного отдохнуть. 

* * *  
Том точно знал, что никогда не забудет восхищение в глазах студентов Дурмстранга, когда директор Руменов, откашлявшись, представил его словами: «Мистер Реддл оказал неоценимую помощь _нашему Лорду_». 

Когда-нибудь о Томе будут говорить с таким же благоговением. И будут восторгаться волшебниками, оказывавшими ему поддержку, — в этом не может быть сомнений. Ему еще не исполнилось шестнадцати, а он, Том Реддл, уже заинтересовал величайшего мага современности, говорил с ним, а сидящие рядом с ним студенты выпускного курса могут об этом только мечтать.

В гостиной Дурмстранга говорили о том, что Том почти ни с кем не мог обсудить в Хогвартсе: о политике, военных действиях, разной природе магии. Да и объём информации, которой они обладали, был в разы больше того, который публиковали в английских газетах. Поэтому Том пользовался каждой возможностью провести пару часов в их гостиной.  
Нынешним вечером он вновь отправился туда вместе с Антонином, только в этот раз его разрывало от предвкушения: Тому пришло в голову, что, возможно, Гриндельвальд решит заглянуть к студентам Дурмстранга после совещания. Но даже если нет, вечер все равно обещал быть нескучным. Однако очень быстро стало понятно, что все напрочь забыли о действительно важных и интересных темах. Студенты будто посходили с ума и с абсолютно беспечным видом без устали говорили о запланированном бале.  
...а в мужском углу за вечер, казалось, прозвучали все женские имена. Том посматривал на них с легким снисхождением: глупые эмоции никогда не главенствовали в его жизни. Интересным и полезным людям стоило высказывать своё расположение, но самому привязываться или, не дай Мерлин, влюбляться… Это было полнейшим идиотизмом, и Альфард Блэк стал для Тома ярким тому подтверждением.

— А у Минервы много поклонников? — прервал Антонин размышления Тома. 

— У Макгонагалл? — удивленно переспросил он и рассмеялся. — Помню, её прошлой весной в Хогсмид звал Роджер Дэвис. А она его огрела метлой, потому что он начал распускать руки.

— Да, с такой девушкой не может быть просто, — хохотнул Антонин. — Ну, этим она и привлекает. 

— Погоди… — Том расширившимися глазами взглянул на него. — Ты что, хочешь пригласить Макгонагалл на бал?

— Нам как чемпионам надо открывать бал — почему бы и нет?

— В ней же совершенно нет женственности! Я понимаю еще, если бы ты говорил о Вальбурге Блэк — вот она настоящая леди.

— Ну, у тебя есть все шансы позвать её на Святочный бал, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Антонин. — Но как по мне, в Минерве куда больше огня и отсутствует всякая жеманность, — договорил он, кивком головы указывая в сторону своих однокурсниц. 

— Возможно, ты прав, — пожал плечами Том и решил перевести тему. — Как ты думаешь, директор Руменов к нам сегодня присоединится, или обсуждения второго тура могут затянуться?

— Чем позже он вернется, тем лучше, — хмыкнул Антонин. — Кажется, у нас никто сегодня не настроен на серьезные разговоры.

«Просто катастрофа», — с тоской подумал Том, а сам с улыбкой произнёс:

— Тогда, возможно, мне стоит воспользоваться твоим советом и пригласить мисс Блэк, пока меня никто не опередил.

— И правильно, — кивнул Антонин, пожимая ему на прощание руку. 

Выходя из гостиной, Том увидел, как один из бравых дурмстрангцев подошел к девушкам и начал что-то витиевато говорить. 

«Кругом одни идиоты», — подумал Том, направляясь в сторону директорского крыла.   
* * *  
— Не кажется ли вам, что это несколько опасно? — постукивая пальцами по столу, спросила Луиза.

— Ну, вы же сами говорили, что во втором туре чемпионы испытываются также и на человеческие качества, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Единорог, как мне кажется, наиболее подходящий вариант.

— Но ведь кто-то из студентов может превратно понять задание и подвергнет себя страшному проклятью…

— Даже странно, что вы так переживаете, мадемуазель Дюбуа. В пору беспокоится Анатолию — ведь чемпион-мужчина на этом Турнире только от Дурмстранга.

— Возможно, во время вступительной речи следует дать студентам предостережение, что цель не всегда оправдывает средства? — произнёс Альбус, и Геллерт тут же обернулся к нему. 

— А вы действительно так считаете, профессор Дамблдор?

— Я считаю, что всегда можно найти другой выход. 

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что наши чемпионы внимательно послушают речь и не будут так уж решительны. Анатолий, твоё мнение? 

— Не думаю, что Кубок мог выбрать волшебников, не способных оценивать последствия своих поступков.

Альбус тихо хмыкнул, а Луиза откинулась на спинку кресла:

— Раз мы всё обсудили…

— Да-да, — Геллерт повернулся к Руменову, — Анатолий, не буду тебя больше задерживать: я ведь помню как сам, будучи студентом, с нетерпением ждал наших пятничных бесед с директором.

В глазах Руменова мелькнуло удивление, но для Альбуса было очевидно, что слово Геллерта для Руменова — закон. Поэтому он неспешно поднялся и попрощался со всеми, все еще не веря, что Геллерт таким вот образом его выставляет. 

И через пару мгновений Руменов покинул покои Луизы, оставив их втроём. 

— Надо сказать, я приятно удивлен: не ожидал, что мы так быстро придём к согласию, — заговорил Геллерт после небольшой паузы. — Меня даже как-то смущает подобное единодушие.

— А я думала, оно вас обрадует, — ответила Луиза, слегка массируя виски.

— Простите меня за бестактность, дорогая мадемуазель Дюбуа, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — У вас, наверное, голова буквально раскалывается от этой сложной прически, а мы сидим в ваших покоях, и вы никак не можете её распустить и расслабиться. Не смущайтесь меня, располагайтесь как удобно — профессор Дамблдор-то и так частый гость здесь. 

Альбус удивленно приподнял брови, но промолчал: Геллерт хотел вывести их из себя, вот только непонятно зачем. 

— Вы так добры, месье Гриндельвальд, — усмехнулась Луиза, одним движением палочки распуская свои косы. — Даже о моей репутации печётесь.

— Незамужняя женщина, пока она еще молода, легко может стать жертвой слухов, — сердечно заметил Геллерт. — Даже если полшколы и заглядывает ей в рот.

— Ваш друг месье Руменов уже пытался меня скомпрометировать, но у него не очень получилось. 

— Да, вы действительно почти не изменились, — склонив голову на бок, произнёс Геллерт. — Меня теперь не покидает ощущение дежавю. А вас?

— Пока вы не приставили палочку к моему горлу… — Луиза на мгновение задумалась. — Пожалуй, нет.

— Так уверены, что Альбус спасёт вас и во второй раз, пусть великой любви и не вышло? — прищурился Геллерт. 

— Думаю, сейчас нет необходимости спасать меня: вы здесь не за этим, месье Гриндельвальд, — торжествующе улыбаясь, Луиза поднялась из своего кресла. — А чтобы поговорить с Альбусом _тет-а-тет_, вы могли просто попросить, а не пытаться выставить меня из собственной комнаты.

Бросив _слишком понимающий_ взгляд на Альбуса, Луиза вышла из своих покоев, напоследок добавив:

— Если что — фруктовое вино в правом шкафу. 

— Очаровательная женщина, — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Возможно, если бы ты всё-таки надумал на ней жениться, моим свадебным подарком не стал бы медленнодействующий яд. 

— По-твоему, меня должно это обрадовать? — закашлявшись, спросил Альбус.

— Я теряюсь в догадках, учитывая, что это наша первая беседа наедине за последние, кажется… сорок лет. Ну так что, поговорим, Альбус?..


	8. Глава 7

До крыла, в котором находилась учительская и директорские покои, оставалась пара поворотов, и Том остановился, чтобы перевести дух и продумать, как он будет разговаривать с Гриндельвальдом: объяснение стоило придумать достаточно веское — перед таким человеком не следовало показаться навязчивым.

Неожиданно в конце коридора раздались быстрые шаги, и Том, заметив небольшую нишу за гобеленом, ринулся туда. Когда человек оказался совсем близко, послышалось недовольное бормотание и Том по голосу узнал директора Руменова. Почему же он возвращался один? Тому казалось, что у Гриндельвальда обязательно должно было появиться желание пообщаться со своим преданным сторонником в этой школе. Или Гриндельвальду так не понравилась идея Дамблдора с драконьей оспой, что он решил преподать ему и директрисе Дюбуа урок?

Сделав шаг вперёд, чтобы выйти из ниши, Том натолкнулся на кого-то.

— Да, Реддл… Мозги у тебя варят неплохо, а вот со зрением не очень, — раздалось из темноты. 

— Блэк, а ты какого чёрта здесь забыл? 

— Ну… директор Дюбуа по пятницам и воскресеньям всегда обходит школу после отбоя, — ничуть не смущаясь, ответил Альфард, выходя из ниши. — А ты как оказался в этом крыле?

— Никакой таинственной истории, как у тебя, — фыркнул Том. — Я просто… заблудился.

— Да? — Блэк посмотрел на него с лёгким сомнением. — В Шармбатоне я так редко вижу тебя в нашей гостиной, что думал, ты здесь уже выучил все коридоры как свои пять пальцев.

— Пути в библиотеку мне достаточно, — убедительно хмыкнул Том. 

— И зря: в этой школе много красивых мест. Моё сердце, безусловно, всегда будет принадлежать Хогвартсу, но с архитектурной точки зрения Шармбатон завораживает.

— Пресвятой Мерлин, — присвистнул Том, — значит, ты у нас ценитель не только женской красоты?

— Шуточки в стиле Грюма у тебя не очень получаются, — отмахнулся Альфард. — Показать тебе дорогу до нашего крыла?

— Не волнуйся, как-нибудь сам справлюсь. А ты наслаждайся слежкой за своей дамой сердца. 

— Да это не то чтобы слежка…

— Блэк, я, конечно, далёк от всего этого, но буквально сторожить женщину, которая тебе нравится… — Том усмехнулся, — немного ненормально.

— Реддл, да я просто хочу узнать её получше, прежде чем раскрыть себя! Что она читает, чем интересуется, какой цвет любит… У нас в семье уже лет триста ходит байка о том, как моему прадеду отказала Лукреция Аббот. А знаешь почему? Потому что он делал ей предложение в желтых подвязках, а она терпеть не могла этот цвет!

— Вот же бред.

— Бред бредом, Реддл, а это очень характеризует женщин. И я не хочу попасть впросак. 

Том тихо засмеялся: пусть Блэк и был идиотом, но развеселить умел. Альфард с наигранным возмущением толкнул его в плечо, и они уже было двинулись вперед, как в соседнем коридоре снова раздались шаги.

Нырнув за гобелен, Том увидел приближающуюся к ним женскую фигуру. Луиза Дюбуа при каждом шаге раздраженно взмахивала палочкой, выпуская сноп синих и зелёных искр. 

— Как странно: она должна была начать обход не раньше, чем через четверть часа, — прошептал Альфард.

— Судя по всему, её кто-то здорово разозлил. 

Блэк только вздохнул, но в этом выдохе слышалось столько романтического бреда в духе «в гневе она особенно прекрасна», что Том скривился. Загадочных смешков и перешептываний ему с лихвой хватило еще в гостиной Дурмстранга.

«Пусть попробует утешить даму», — с усмешкой подумал Том, набрасывая на себя дезиллюминационное.

— Ты потом еще скажешь мне спасибо, Блэк, — шепнул ему Том, выталкивая Альфарда из-за гобелена прямо под ноги директору Дюбуа. 

Она тихо вскрикнула, а растерянный Альфард сперва злобно зыркнул в сторону гобелена, но потом всё же решил воспользоваться шансом. 

— Добрый вечер, госпожа директор.

— Добрый вечер, мистер…

— Альфард Блэк, студент Хогвартса, — он поцеловал ей руку, вызвав на лице директрисы Дюбуа удивленную улыбку. 

— И что же вы делаете в этом крыле после отбоя, мистер Блэк?

— После ужина я ненадолго зашел в гости к своим товарищам из Шармбатона, а когда возвращался, перепутал поворот и… — Блэк обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — немного заблудился. 

— Что ж… — суровость из директрисы Дюбуа буквально испарилась. — Понимаю, я сама первое время постоянно терялась в коридорах Шармбатона. Давайте так: я планировала провести обход…

— И куда мне вас сопроводить?

— Не вам меня, а мне вас, мистер Блэк, — мягко рассмеялась директор Дюбуа. — Я начну обход с крыла, в котором живут студенты Хогвартса. И надеюсь, что вы запомните дорогу и больше не потеряетесь.

— Впредь я буду крайне внимателен, — Альфард закивал как китайский болванчик и чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился следом за Луизой Дюбуа.

«Ну что ж, — подумал Том, — если Гриндельвальд еще не уехал, то от разговора с ним меня отделяет только Дамблдор. Снова». 

* * *

— Поговорим, Альбус? — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Или снова сбежишь?

— С возрастом у меня, конечно, начались проблемы с памятью, но я что-то не припоминаю, когда бегал от тебя, Геллерт, — Альбус без страха взглянул ему в лицо, понимая, что пути назад уже нет. Еще согласившись ехать во Францию, он уже знал, что этот разговор рано или поздно состоится. Все его решения за последние месяцы вели к этому моменту.

— Ты ни разу не прислал мне открытку на Рождество, — Геллерт драматично приложил руку к груди. — И так и сидел бы в своей школе, как в скорлупе, не организуй я этот Турнир.

— Геллерт, мне даже немного неловко. Не стоило проводить такое масштабное мероприятие, чтобы привить мне любовь к путешествиям, — в тон ему отозвался Альбус.

— Считаешь, у меня были иные причины? 

— Что ты, разумеется, нет. Вынудить старого друга прибыть на оккупированную тобой территорию для бесед за чашкой чая — вполне в твоём стиле. Для мести или убийства ты придумал бы что-то поинтереснее. А впечатлять лучшие юные умы среди магов Европы... Зачем тебе это с такой армией сторонников и союзников-магглов, правда? 

— Неужели гуманист-Альбус хочет говорить о политике? — мрачно усмехнулся Геллерт.

— О, Геллерт, кому, как не тебе, знать, насколько я далёк от политики. Даже на Международную конфедерацию магов я тогда приехал…

— Чтобы выступить с вашими совместными с Фламелем алхимическими наработками, коне-е-ечно, — издевательски протянул Геллерт. — Тебя совсем не волновал готовящийся надо мной суд пятнадцать лет назад. Закончим дурацкий обмен любезностями и поговорим начистоту. Ты знал про этот фарс, придуманный Скамандером? — и добавил, стоило Альбусу открыть рот: — Я имею в виду старшего. Приключения твоего любимчика Ньюта меня не интересуют. 

— Геллерт, неужели ты правда думаешь, что я бы позволил так поставить под удар своих студентов?

— Но ты ведь знал, что Лестрейнджа нет в Шармбатоне, — прищурился Геллерт. — Что ж не уладил всё раньше, чтобы не ставить под удар своих студентов?

— Мне бы еще хотелось вернуться в Англию, знаешь ли.

— Ну конечно, гораздо проще сделать всё чужими руками, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Например, того милого и амбициозного юноши. Как там его зовут? Том?

— Том Реддл оказался в западном крыле случайно, — нахмурился Альбус.

— К твоему большому сожалению, не так ли? Редкий образец ученика, к которому великий педагог и курица-наседка Альбус Дамблдор так и не смог найти подход.

— Геллерт, чего ты добиваешься?

— Всего лишь откровенности, Альбус, — с улыбкой развёл руками Геллерт. — В сознании аврора Грея я нашел следы недавнего Обливейта. Твоих рук дело? — их взгляды пересеклись. — Всё-таки не твоих, какая жалость. Значит, по коридорам этой школы бродит еще один идеалист. 

— Это могла быть случайность. 

— Победители не верят в случайность.

— Уже считаешь себя победителем, Геллерт? — приподнял бровь Альбус.

— Прошло чуть больше трёх лет, а Европа уже у моих ног, дорогой друг, — с чувством превосходства ответил Геллерт. 

— Еще не вся, Геллерт, еще не вся, — вздохнул Альбус, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. «Как и я» невысказанным повисло в воздухе. 

— Это вопрос времени, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Весной восточный фронт уже будет закрыт, а газеты будут писать только о Турнире.

— Конечно, иначе и быть не может. 

— Я чувствую иронию в твоём голосе, Альбус, — Геллерт ловко поднялся из кресла и закинул руки за голову. — В других обстоятельствах это могло бы оказаться опасно, но сегодня я настроен благожелательно и миролюбиво. Нам еще есть о чём поговорить… но уже в другой раз. Так что давай разомнём твои старые кости неспешной прогулкой до крыла Хогвартса. 

* * *

Ожидание казалось бесконечным. Том не хотел подходить близко к покоям директрисы — опытный маг вполне может заметить дезиллюминационное, — но бесцельное времяпрепровождение нервировало. Интересно, о чём Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд могут беседовать вдвоём так долго?..

Когда Том уже потерял всякую надежду и решил отправиться в гостиную, дверь наконец отворилась. Профессор Дамблдор, задумчивый, с дежурной улыбкой, которой он всегда одаривал Тома, вышел из комнаты вместе с Гриндельвальдом. Удивительно, но они не разошлись в разные стороны, а двинулись по коридору в сторону восточного крыла, которое директор Дюбуа отвела для делегации Хогвартса.

Держась на расстоянии двадцати-тридцати шагов, Том медленно шёл за ними и радовался акустике замка, благодаря которой он слышал большую часть разговора. 

— Не скучно вам здесь без новостей из большого мира, профессор Дамблдор? — спросил Гриндельвальд.

— Мне даже стало как-то спокойнее, месье Гриндельвальд, — совершенно бесстрастно ответил профессор. 

— Значит, я напрасно беспокоюсь, что вы тоскуете по переписке с вашими добрыми друзьями из Англии?

— Совершенно. У меня нет на это времени.

— Что ж, тем лучше для вас — блокада, вполне вероятно, продлится вплоть до завершения Турнира. 

— Постараюсь справиться с этим испытанием, — ответил Дамблдор, сворачивая в очередной коридор. 

Отстающий буквально на пару шагов Гриндельвальд неожиданно обернулся и, подмигнув, махнул волшебной палочкой ровно туда, где стоял Том. А потом скрылся за поворотом.

В Тома никогда еще не попадал Ступефай, тем более невербальный. И это ощущение оказалось далеко не из приятных.

* * *

Рядом с гостиной Хогвартса раздавался тихий женский смех. 

— Да ты совсем не следишь за студентами, Альбус, — ехидно протянул Геллерт. — Как-то чересчур поздно они возвращаются со свиданий. Пойдем, напомним детям о порядке — я, кажется, целую вечность не портил свидания!

«Зато уже вечность не прекращал портить жизнь мне», — с тоской подумал Альбус, сворачивая за ним в коридор. И удивленно замер. 

— Да и за женщинами ты тоже не следишь, Альбус, — довольно прошептал Геллерт, пока Альфард Блэк, усиленно жестикулируя, продолжал:

— И тут прямо за ужином Пивз кричит: «Свободу полтергейстам!» — хватает мои разработки и швыряет их прямо на голову тем загонщикам. Они потом неделю ходили с малиновыми волосами…

Облокотившись об стену, Луиза стояла напротив Альфарда, посмеиваясь над его рассказом.

— Директор Дюбуа, какая неожиданная встреча! — громогласно проговорил Геллерт, заставив их вздрогнуть. — Вот уж не ожидал вас здесь увидеть… 

— Склонна с вами согласиться, месье Гриндельвальд, — беспокойно взглянув на Альбуса, отозвалась Луиза.

— …Беседы с такими юными рыцарями должны проходить в самой высокой башне и при сияющей луне, — не слушая её, продолжал Геллерт. — Но понимаю, ваша репутация должна быть безупречна, да и расстраивать моего дорогого друга Анатолия вы не хотите.

— Заблудились после ужина, мистер Блэк? — сочувствующе осведомился Альбус, глядя на смесь растерянности и возмущения в лице Альфарда. 

— Я заходил к своим товарищам в гостиную Шармбатона, а потом перепутал поворот и потерялся, — с запалом подхватил Альфард. — А директор Дюбуа была так любезна, что помогла мне найти дорогу.

— Я все равно проводила обход и решила не отвлекать тебя от обсуждения с месье Гриндельвальдом схемы второго испытания, Альбус, — улыбнулась Луиза.

— Интересно, часто в ваш обход включено только крыло, отведенное Хогвартсу? — усмехнулся Геллерт. 

Луиза с измученным видом вздохнула:

— Месье Гриндельвальд, я очень устала…

— Так странно: всего лишь пять минут назад вы были бодры и веселы. Видимо, всему виной наше бесцеремонное вторжение, — Геллерт бросил изучающий взгляд на Альфарда. — Хотя, как я погляжу, юный мистер Блэк раздосадован куда больше. 

Альфард вскинул голову, и, если бы Альбус знал его чуть хуже, этот яростный вид заставил бы его занервничать. Но Альфард был достаточно предусмотрителен, поэтому разбираться со вторым покушением на жизнь Геллерта за одну неделю Альбусу не пришлось.

— Ну что ж… — Геллерт демонстративно зевнул. — Пожалуй, на этой прекрасной ноте я оставлю вас самих разбираться с вопросами дисциплинами, господа. Ах да, мистер Блэк, чуть не забыл, — заговорщицки обратился он к Альфарду, — остановитесь на ирисах. Гортензии ей не нравятся.

Что-то весело насвистывая, Геллерт скрылся за поворотом, заставив их смущенно замолчать. Луиза чуть удивленно смотрела на стремительно покрасневшего Альфарда, а Альбус раздраженно подумал, что никогда не согласится с _таким_ использованием легилименции. 

* * *

— Здравствуйте, юный мистер Реддл, — Гриндельвальд вышел из тени, одним взмахом палочки сняв с Тома все заклинания. — Чудесный вечер для интересных бесед, как вы считаете?

— Добрый вечер, месье Гриндельвальд, — Том быстро поклонился, — я…

— О, полноте, молодой человек, — Гриндельвальд благодушно улыбнулся, но Тому стало немного жутковато. — Я ведь сам обещал поговорить с вами, когда снова буду в Шармбатоне. 

— Мне очень лестно, что вы помните об этом.

— Раз так, давайте пройдемся по этому древнему замку и вы немного расскажете о себе. Вы ведь этого и хотели?

— Я не смел надеяться…

— Дорогой Том, мой вам совет: восхищение приятно любому, но и оно должно иметь границы. 

— Я запомню, — кивнул Том, злясь, что из-за дурацкого ожидания не смог вовремя замолчать.

— А теперь расскажите, — Гриндельвальд чуть приобнял его за плечи, когда они свернули в правый коридор, — каковы ваши впечатления от Турнира?

— Это по-настоящему колоссально, — сказал Том, вспоминая огромные трибуны и погоню за сниджетами.

— Жалеете, что Кубок выбрал не вас? — проницательно оглядывая его, спросил Гриндельвальд. — Увы, Фортуна слепа. Но я уверен, на вашем веку еще будут приключения. Как знать, быть может, если всё сложится удачно, через пару лет я организую что-то подобное среди студентов последних курсов. 

— Это обрадует многих, — улыбнулся Том. 

— Чудесно. А что вы скажете насчет Хогвартса? 

— Хогвартс становится настоящим домом для тех, кому это необходимо. Это лучшая школа магии. По моему мнению, конечно, — поспешно добавил Том, увидев снисходительную улыбку Гриндельвальда.

— Это замечательно, когда студенты воспринимают школу как родной дом — всё-таки именно там они проводят большую часть своей юности. А как преподаватели? Как мне показалось, с моим старым добрым знакомым Дамблдором у вас не сложилось общение.

— Профессор Дамблдора слишком…

— Потакает своим любимчикам?

— Слишком консервативен в некоторых вопросах изучения магии, — Том сделал глубокий вдох и решительно добавил. — В отличие от вас. 

— Меня? — удивленно переспросил Гриндельвальд. 

— Да. Я хотел бы… учиться у вас. Не только защите от тёмной магии, но и её азам.

— Учиться, значит… — задумчиво проговорил Гриндельвальд. С минуту он разглядывал Тома, который начал ощущать непонятный холодок. — Давайте так, мой дорогой Том, — Гриндельвальд снова положил руку ему на плечо. — Мы поговорим об этом, когда после Рождества я смогу взглянуть на вашу подготовку. А сейчас отдыхайте, насладитесь праздниками — бал обещает быть превосходным. Даже самым целеустремлённым молодым людям необходимо расслабляться. Договорились?

— Буду ждать.


	9. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе:
> 
>   


— Блэк, ты там что, ночью умер от восторга? — хмыкнул Том, поправляя у зеркала мантию.

— Я никуда не пойду, — драматично раздалось из-за полога. — Просто не знаю, как смотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты что, вчера умудрился отвесить своей даме сердца сомнительный комплимент?

— Всё было прекрасно, — взлохмаченный Альфард высунулся, и Том даже посочувствовал бедняге. — Мы долго говорили, директор Дюбуа смеялась над моими историями… Но теперь она знает, что это я присылал цветы.

— На радостях раскололся? — хмыкнул Том. 

— Нет, это всё Гриндельвальд.

— А он тут при чём?..

— Они с профессором Дамблдором обсуждали границы барьера для второго испытания и увидели нас у гостиной… И Гриндельвальд такой говорит, — Альфард скорчил рожицу и заговорил гнусаво: — «Остановитесь на ирисах, гортензии ей не нравятся». Не знаю, как он узнал… А потом просто взял и ушел. А я остался с сочувствующим профессором Дамблдором и директрисой Дюбуа, которая смотрела на меня как на ребенка! Это ужасно, — Блэк снова скрылся за пологом. 

— Если ты сейчас будешь здесь прятаться, то так она на тебя и продолжит смотреть, — Альфард пробормотал в ответ какое-то ругательство, и Том закатил глаза. — Блэк, во всей школе о происходящем знает три человека, а сидя тут, ты директрису Дюбуа точно не завоюешь. Так что прекращай играть в страдальца и пошли на завтрак. Лично мне, когда ты разгильдяй и шут, намного интереснее.

* * *

Блэк воспринял его совет чересчур буквально. Он без умолку шутил за завтраком, и даже на лице Вальбурги иногда появлялась улыбка. Сидя напротив них, Том слушал всё это и жалел, что до Рождества не получится заниматься чем-то серьезным. Хотя если сам Гриндельвальд считает, что ему надо расслабиться, — возможно, стоило бы последовать этому совету?

Бесцельно рассматривая их стол, Том взглядом наткнулся на Макгонагалл, сидящую между Вальбургой и Грюмом. И чем же она могла понравиться Антонину? Тома Макгонагалл совершенно не впечатляла: в ней было воплощено практически всё то, что ему не нравилось в девушках. Леди не должна гонять квоффлы по полю, слишком громко смеяться и не лезть за словом в карман. Это, конечно, лучше, чем глупое девичье хихиканье, и, в целом, Том мог бы относиться к ней более терпимо, но только если бы она разделяла его мировоззрение. Так нет же, Макгонагалл помешана на шаблонных идеалах и принципах благородства, хотя это не удивительно: любимица Дамблдора как-никак. 

Возможно, Антонину понравилось, что Макгонагалл умна? Не красотой же она его могла его привлечь. 

— Реддл, раз уж ты меня гипнотизируешь, передай, пожалуйста, кексы, — заговорила она с легкой улыбкой.

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, — Реддл протянул ей тарелку. — Любые стены здесь я, как ты выразилась, гипнотизировал бы точно так же.

— Ну извини, что я не стеклянная, — пожала она плечами, ничуть не обидевшись. 

Том хмыкнул и спокойно продолжил завтракать, пока не увидел, как один из дурмстрангцев — кажется, его звали Теодор — направился к их столу, очевидно, именно к Макгонагалл.

«Они там все с ума посходили», — подумал Том, и вслух произнёс:

— О, Макгонагалл, поздравляю, кажется, у тебя появился новый поклонник. Интересно, тоже изобьешь его метлой?

— Ты о ком? — удивлённо спросила она, оглядываясь.

— О том бравом дурмстрангце, который, судя по всему, спешит пригласить тебя на бал. 

Макгонагалл слегка покраснела, Грюм чуть покровительственно похлопал её по плечу, а Том продолжил:

— Даже не хочется разрушать твоё ликование…

— В смысле?

— В Дурмстранге _очень_ силён командный дух.

— Том прав, — включилась в их разговор Вальбурга. — Они там все друг за друга горой, и во время ухаживаний этот дурмстранговец может попытаться выведать твои слабые места. Минерва, ты должна идти на бал с кем-то из наших!

— А моего мнения никто не хочет спросить? — прищурилась Макгонагалл. 

Вальбурга промолчала, поджав губы, потому что Теодор уже подошел к их столу. Он кивнул Тому и, откашлявшись, заговорил: 

— Прекрасная мадемуазель Макгонагалл, не окажете ли честь стать моей партнершей на Святочном балу?

— Кхм… — она взглянула на ухмыляющегося Тома. — Мне очень жаль, к сожалению, я уже приглашена. 

— Что ж… — Теодор разочарованно вздохнул. — Тогда буду надеяться, что смогу пригласить вас на танец.

Он галантно поклонился, поцеловал ей руку и направился в сторону своих однокурсников. 

— Довольны? — прошипела Минерва под смешки Грюма.

— Может, кто-то из наших всё-таки разглядит в тебе принцессу, а не ведьму, — хмыкнул Том. — Грюм, например.

— Увы, я уже иду на этот бал с другой ведьмой, — засмеялся Грюм, увернувшись от замахнувшейся на него Вальбурги. 

— Ну, раз прекрасная мисс Блэк уже занята, то мне ждать больше нечего, — Том картинно схватился за сердце. — И так и быть, Макгонагалл, я могу тебя спасти и пригласить на бал.

— Кажется, из нас двоих слишком высокого мнения о себе ты, а не я.

— Лучше я, чем Теодор Финч, который непременно отдавит тебе все ноги, — пожал плечами Том. 

Минерва бросила на него изучающий взгляд и кивнула:

— Пожалуй, из оставшихся вашими стараниями кандидатов, ты и правда наилучший вариант. Я принимаю ваше приглашение, мистер Реддл.

Том удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Раз уж его неосторожное замечание сделало невозможным приглашение Антонина, стоило самому попытаться разобраться, что они все находят в Макгонагалл. Так ожидание Рождества может оказаться не таким уж скучным. 

А с Антонином он поговорит — надо будет всё объяснить, не стоит, чтобы из-за какой-то девушки он обижался на Тома. 

* * *

К огромной посылке, которую месье Трюффо вручил Альбусу, была приколота небольшая приписка рукой Геллерта: «Увы, мои люди не нашли здесь ничего предосудительного». 

Разворачивая бесконечные слои бумаги, Альбус гадал, кто мог отправить такой интригующий рождественский подарок, пока не увидел небольшую открытку.

_«С Рождеством, профессор! Я не знаю, придёт ли моя посылка вовремя — я слышал, с корреспонденцией сейчас везде большие проблемы. Килиманджаро удивительное место! Я очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь и вы его посетите. Здесь мы встретили нунду, и уверяю, они не такие жуткие, как о них пишут!_  
_Мы нашли еще кое-кого, и это мой подарок вам, профессор. Вы рассказывали истории о роде Дамблдоров, и я подумал, что в темные времена свет необходим каждому из нас._  
_P_ _._ _S_ _. Тина просит передать поздравления и наилучшие пожелания Луизе!_  
_P_ _._ _P_ _._ _S_ _. Его зовут Фоукс. Еще раз с Рождеством, профессор!_

_Ньют». _

Альбус тряхнул головой, не в силах поверить в то, что он увидит, сняв темно-синюю бархатную ткань. Но это и правда был птенец феникса. Он подошел ближе к прутьям клетки, с любопытством оглядывая Альбуса.

— Ну, привет, малыш, — Альбус аккуратно просунул ладонь, погладив бледные крылышки. — Долгий путь ты проделал, да?

Феникс прижался к его руке и тихо уркнул.

— Ну что, маленький заговорщик[1], считаешь, мы подружимся? 

Судя по настрою, малыш Фоукс был в этом уверен сильнее, чем Альбус. И если фениксы и правда являлись, чтобы помочь Дамблдорам в сложные моменты, то, может быть, Альбус шел по верному пути, сделав тот опасный выбор в самой высокой башне Шармбатона?

* * *

Отдать ей должное, Макгонагалл выглядела вполне неплохо: её волосы были заколоты в аккуратный узел, а изумрудная мантия хорошо сочеталась с цветом глаз. 

— Вы превзошли все мои ожидания, мисс Макгонагалл, — Том поклонился и поцеловал ей руку. Мимо них в бальный зал забегали парочки, и следовало быть галантным.

— Вы так любезны, мистер Реддл, — наигранно восхищенным тоном ответила Минерва и уже тише добавила: — Настолько, что я жалею, что не захватила с собой метлу.

Том тихо хмыкнул, и они продолжили дожидаться остальных чемпионов с их парами. Директор Дюбуа уже предупредила их, что им вшестером надо будет торжественно пройти к судейскому столу, когда все займут свои места. 

Наконец, к ним подошел Антонин со своей спутницей. Судя по его довольному виду, он был не сильно разочарован, что вместо Макгонагалл пригласил студентку Шармбатона Изабелль. Тем более, Том, подробно рассказав как Грюм и Вальбурга убедили Макгонагалл идти только с кем-то из студентов Хогвартса, обещал Антонину уступить Макгонагалл хоть на половину обещанных танцев. 

Директор Дюбуа уже вернулась к ним, чтобы сопроводить в зал, но Эстер Фарси все еще не было. 

— Видимо, француженкам свойственно долго прихорашиваться, — тихо шепнул Том Антонину, пока директор отвечала на какие-то вопросы Изабелль. 

Наконец, они увидели легко сбежавшую по ступенькам Эстер Фарси в сопровождении… Альфарда Блэка!

Том удивленно уставился на него: только вчера он слышал страдальческие речи, что Блэк никого не приглашал и будет сидеть один и смотреть на Луизу Дюбуа, а тут он еще и открывает бал!

— Директор Дюбуа, я пр’ошу прощения, — Эстер мило улыбнулась. — Никола чем-то отр’авился за обедом, и я оставалась без партнера… Но Альфредо меня буквально спас!

— Альфард, — тихо поправил Блэк.

— Вы настоящий рыцарь, мистер Блэк, — чуть поджав губы, бросила директор Дюбуа. Она, как и Том, догадывалась, что дело здесь нечисто. — Что ж, прошу вас, идёмте в зал. 

— Это правда не я, — довольно шепнул Альфард Тому, когда они с Эстер проходили вперед, — а провидение самого Мерлина!

Том ничего не ответил, а только фыркнул, поймав удивленный взгляд Макгонагалл. 

— Блэк, как всегда, чудит, — ответил он, когда они под аплодисменты вошли в зал и направились к большому круглому столу, где сидели судьи. 

С потолка свисали гирлянды из омелы и плюща, в воздухе летали сотни фонариков — всё было чересчур мило, как и любят восторженные девушки. 

Директор Дюбуа, которая шла чуть впереди, заняла свое место между директором Руменовым и Дамблдором. Профессор встречал их довольной улыбкой, будто и правда был рад, что его любимица Макгонагалл пошла вместе с Томом. 

Но важнее было другое — Гриндельвальд тоже был здесь. По правую руку от него сидел месье Трюффо, но левый стул пустовал. Том сдерживал себя, чтобы не поспешить занять это место и не привлечь ненужное внимание — они замыкали процессию чемпионов. Да и кто еще, кроме него, рискнет соседствовать с Гриндельвальдом?..

Антонин выдвинул стул для Изабелль и сел рядом с директором Руменовым. Эстер Фарси радостно опустилась рядом со своей однокурсницей, и всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Увидев оставшиеся места, Макгонагалл смущенно притормозила, и Том тихо шепнул:

— Не волнуйся, я сяду рядом с Гриндельвальдом, — он галантно выдвинул для неё стул рядом с Блэком. Макгонагалл подозрительно прищурилась, но ничего сказала. 

Чуть выпрямившись, Том гордо сел рядом с Гриндельвальдом. 

— Добрый вечер, месье Гриндельвальд.

— Добрый вечер, дорогой мистер Реддл, — кивнул Гриндельвальд с довольной улыбкой. Ужин начался.

* * *

Альбус поддерживал совершенно неинтересную беседу с месье Трюффо о французском ренессансе, искоса наблюдая за буквально светящимся от радости Томом. Незнающие люди могли думать, что он пребывает в восторге от своей спутницы — отдать Тому должное, он успевал уделять внимание и Минерве, — но Альбусу было очевидно, что вся веселость Тома связана с возможностью беседовать с Геллертом. 

Альбус не был уверен, что не сам Геллерт посоветовал Тому пригласить Минерву на Святочный бал, но в остальном он всё рассчитал верно. Со своего места Геллерт мог и торжествующе поглядывать на Альбуса, и беседовать с сидящим напротив Руменовым. 

Альфард Блэк, когда был уверен, что этого никто не видит, тоскливо смотрел на Луизу, и только Антонин Долохов со своей спутницей да Эстер Фарси чувствовали себя уютно за этим столом. 

Наконец сверху заиграла музыка, и Альбус встал и подал Луизе руку. Она улыбнулась, и уже через несколько мгновений они кружили в медленном вальсе. Все постепенно последовали их примеру. 

— Альбус, — тихо заговорила Луиза, — не мог бы ты поговорить с мистером Блэком? Теперь вместе с цветами он отправляет сонеты Шекспира и пишет, почему выбрал именно этот, а не другой. А за ужином я просто не знала, куда деваться от его влюбленных взглядов! Это всё, конечно, очень мило, но…

— Жаль, что мистер Блэк не старше? — хитро улыбнулся Альбус.

— Тебе всё шутки, — возмущенно отозвалась Луиза. — Посмотрела бы я на тебя, если бы тебе не давала покоя любовь девушки, моложе тебя на целую жизнь. 

— А разве такого уже не было? — продолжая улыбаться, спросил Альбус.

— Альбус… 

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты немного подумала и не повторяла моих ошибок, дорогая Луиза. Но я обязательно попрошу мистера Блэка быть немного сдержаннее, обещаю.

* * *

— Знай я тебя чуть хуже, Реддл, подумала бы, будто ты и правда рад, что пригласил меня на бал, — сказала Макгонагалл, когда они танцевали второй танец. — Слишком уж в хорошем расположении духа пребываешь.

— А почему бы и нет? Отличный ужин, хорошая музыка…

— И все на тебя смотрят, да? — хмыкнула Макгонагалл, когда они сделали два быстрых поворота. 

— А ты что же, считаешь меня самовлюбленным?

— Нет. Но мне очевидно, что тебе нравится быть в центре внимания. В особенности внимания тех, кто тебе интересен. 

Том закружил Макгонагалл и одобрительно хмыкнул. Она была не только умна, но и наблюдательна. И вздорный характер компенсировался умением остроумно язвить.

— Осторожнее, Макгонагалл. Я так, чего доброго, могу начать тобой восхищаться.

— Наверное, я сейчас должна упасть в обморок от твоей обаятельной улыбки, но этого не будет.

«Этим она и привлекает», — вспомнились Тому слова Антонина.

* * *

— Ну как вам бал, профессор Дамблдор? — спросил Геллерт, когда Альбус после нескольких танцев вернулся за стол. — Не скучаете?

С самого приезда на Святочный бал Геллерт пребывал в скверном расположении духа. Пусть он шутил и танцевал, но Альбус явно это чувствовал. И вопрос про скуку, когда они на несколько мгновений оказались вдвоем, был задан не просто так. 

Первым желанием Альбуса было сказать, что всё прекрасно, и снова пригласить Луизу на танец. Но где-то глубоко во взгляде Геллерта плескалась тоска, а сегодня было Рождество.

— Бал прекрасен, месье Гриндельвальд. Но я, кажется, уже слишком стар для таких шумных сборищ.

— Возможно, чашка чая в компании старого друга восполнит ваши силы?

С этим предположением Альбус хотел и мог бы поспорить, но из главного зала они все равно ушли вместе.

* * *

— Минерва, разрешите пригласить вас на танец? — Антонин аккуратно подошел к ним, пока Изабелль кружилась в танце с кем-то из шармбатонцев.

— Если Том не против, — буквально пропела Минерва. Её голос буквально сочился ехидством. 

— Конечно, —Том с улыбкой кивнул Антонину и сел за один из столиков у стены, где скучал Блэк.

— А где же твоя прекрасная дама? 

— Танцует с профессором Виардо, — грустно отозвался Альфард, протягивая Тому бокал с глинтвейном.

— Вообще-то, я об Эстер, а не о директоре Дюбуа.

— О-о-о… она, — Альфард быстро обвёл зал глазами, — шепчется с подружками. Так что у меня есть передышка минут на десять. 

— Ты нам всем устроил сегодня сюрприз. 

— Реддл, честное слово, это не я, — Блэк миролюбиво улыбнулся. — В любви и на войне, конечно, все средства хороши, но меру тоже знать надо! Я случайно столкнулся с Эстер буквально за полчаса до бала. Она была очень расстроена и даже не хотела никуда идти: у них с этим Никола вроде как любовь.

— Но ты её уговорил. Надеялся, что директор Дюбуа оценит твой героический поступок? 

— Что-то вроде того.

— Расчет не удался. 

— Да я уже понял, — Альфард грустно вздохнул.

Начался новый танец, и Том оглядел зал, чтобы убедиться, что Макгонагалл и его будет танцевать с Антонином, а не с кем-то их посторонних. И внезапно обнаружил, что Гриндельвальда нет в зале. Он же только что был здесь!

— А ты профессора Дамблдора не видел? — задумчиво потерев переносицу, поинтересовался он у Альфарда.

— Он вроде выходил из зала, — сказал тот. — А что?

«Что же их связывает?» — задумался Том.

— Ну, у тебя тогда есть все шансы попытать счастья и пригласить директора Дюбуа на танец: по-хорошему, сегодня он был её главным кавалером. — нашелся Том. — А она уже даже с кем-то из малышни танцевала.

— Да, Реддл, ты прав, — Альфард резко поднялся со стула. — Надо рискнуть.

— Блэк, я же пошутил, — давясь от смеха, крикнул ему Том. Но целеустремленно ринувшийся в центр зала Альфард его уже не слышал.

* * *

— Неплохие покои, — изучив обстановку, произнес Геллерт. — Твоя ненаглядная мадемуазель Дюбуа постаралась: у Анатолия всё гораздо скромнее. 

— Ты решил проверить беспристрастность Шармбатона по отношению к другим школам? — разливая чай, поинтересовался Альбус.

— Что ты, Альбус, я просто размышляю вслух, — Геллерт подошел к клетке с фениксом и постучал по прутьям. — Скамандер превзошел сам себя. Как его зовут? 

— Фоукс.

— Остроумно, — хмыкнул Геллерт, поглаживая рассматривающего его с любопытством Фоукса. — Не маловат?

— Он еще птенец.

— Ах, кому, как не тебе, знать, как заботиться о юных птенцах, — Геллерт устроился в кресле. 

— Ты тоже начал этим интересоваться, как я погляжу. Как прошла беседа с Томом?

— Очень занятный молодой человек. Но он, конечно, уделял больше внимания своей партнерше.

— О, Геллерт, я говорю о том вечере, когда ты оставил меня с Луизой разбираться с дисциплиной Альфарда Блэка, — улыбнулся Альбус, отмечая замешательство Геллерта. 

— И как же ты догадался? 

— Геллерт, неужели ты забыл, что я тоже опытный маг и могу заметить дезиллюминационное? 

— Что ж не предотвратил опасную беседу своего студента с тёмным магом?

— Том слишком восхищается тобой, чтобы я мог его остановить.

— И слишком не любит тебя, что прислушаться к твоим словам. Где же твой хваленый педагогический талант, Альбус?

— Мальчик слишком похож на тебя.

— Если так, в будущем из него будет толк.

— Я бы не был так в этом уверен. 

— Ты пытаешься оскорбить меня, Альбус?

— Что ты, всего лишь делюсь своими размышлениями. Так ведь, кажется, делают старые друзья?

— Туше, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Я даже могу сказать, что скучал по этим разговорам. Когда с тобой во всём соглашаются — это слишком скучно. 

— Вероятно, твоим сторонникам не хватает критического мышления. Наверное, поэтому я давно не слышал о победах на востоке. 

Альбус попал в цель: Геллерт помрачнел и забарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Мне не хватает времени контролировать всё, а эти русские слишком…

— Бесстрашны?

— Настырны и узколобы! — рявкнул Геллерт. — Но ничего, недолго они еще смогут сопротивляться моей армии. 

— Это тебя тревожит? — неожиданно мягко спросил Альбус. 

Геллерт неверяще уставился на него, и за заострёнными чертами лица проступили другие, юношеские и мягкие — как будто время отмотали назад. И Альбус впервые за много лет, глядя на него, испытывал не боль и горечь, а светлую печаль. Им обоим не хватало человека, с которым можно было открыто говорить обо всём на свете. Жаль, что теперь они оказались по разные стороны баррикад.

— Давай просто помолчим, Альбус, — прохрипел Геллерт. — Или поиграем в шахматы, если ты по-прежнему всегда носишь их с собой.

* * *

[1] Фоукс в оригинале пишется так же, какимя Гая Фокса, самого известного участники Порохового заговора


	10. Глава 9

— Четырнадцатая и шестнадцатая дивизии вчера сдались в плен, — зачитал вслух Филипп, стараясь перекричать всех находящихся в гостиной. — А семьдесят первая и семьдесят шестая находятся в окружении…

— Это невозможно! — выкрикнул кто-то из левого угла гостиной. — Как эти русские могли так прорваться?

— Может, это работа шпионов, которых наши солдаты не сумели вовремя разоблачить?

Том поморщился: все перекрикивали друг друга, гвалт стоял невероятный, а директор Руменов сидел мрачнее тучи. Такие новости с фронта, конечно, не радовали никого, и Том боялся, что теперь Гриндельвальд нескоро появится в школе — лидер должен быть со своими людьми. 

— Нужно что-то делать! Может, мы все пойдем добровольцами? — выкрикнул Филипп, и многие его поддержали.

— Наш Лорд решил, что мы должны быть здесь, — тихо произнёс директор Руменов, однако его все услышали.

— Но Гриндельвальд может и ошибаться! В такой войне важен каждый…

— Круцио! — палочка директора Руменова взметнулась вверх, и через мгновение крики Филиппа наполнили гостиную. — Никто не смеет сомневаться в правоте нашего Лорда.

В гостиной мгновенно повисла тишина, не было слышно и шороха — только хрипы Филиппа. Поймав требовательный взгляд Тома, Антонин поспешно отвёл глаза.

«Неужели это в порядке вещей?» — с неприязнью подумал Том, глядя на корчившегося Филиппа. — «И если Гриндельвальд об этом знает, почему он это допускает?»

Тома никогда не останавливала необходимость причинить боль врагам или недоброжелателям, иногда ему бывало даже приятно, но поступать таким образом с собственными соратниками и учениками? Это же глупо! 

Неожиданно вспомнился профессор Дамблдор и его слова, что истинная преданность не должна строиться на страхе. Как может быть, что он это понимает, а директор Дурмстранга, один из ближайших друзей Гриндельвальда, — нет?..

Разговор постепенно возвращался в прежнее русло, но Том, несмотря на внешнее равнодушие, впервые чувствовал себя в гостиной Дурмстранга не в своей тарелке. Как это отличалось от того восторга, который он испытывал, оказавшись здесь в первый раз…

— А вы, Том, скучаете по Англии? — неожиданно спросил его директор Руменов. 

— Я бы сказал, что мне некогда скучать, — Том выдавил улыбку, жалея, что упустил нить разговора. — Но всё же, пожалуй, да.

— Да, значит, мы и правда больше кочевники, — благожелательно закивал Руменов. — Помнится, матушка Геллерта, мадам Элоиза, когда мы были детьми, частенько говорила о зеленых полях возле дома тетушки Бэгшот. Даже хотела нас туда отвезти — увы, так и не вышло…

«Бэгшот…» — пронеслось в голове Тома. — «Где я мог слышать эту фамилию?».

* * *  
— У тебя есть вино? — Геллерт как вихрь ворвался в его покои. — Или мадемуазель Дюбуа прибрала к рукам все запасы?

— Ты крался по ночному Шармбатону, чтобы напиться? — приподнял брови Альбус.

— Нет, поплакаться тебе на жизнь! — Геллерт резко взмахнул палочкой, и шкафы задрожали. — Эти бездари сдаются в плен, понимаешь? Почти две тысячи человек, Альбус! Как возможно, чтобы бой был проигран? Ведь эти магглы были так хороши!

— Магглы тоже люди, Геллерт, а не безвольные марионетки. И им свойственно бояться и осознавать поражение, какие заклинания бы ни промыли им мозги.

— Считаешь меня чудовищем, Альбус? — грустно усмехнулся Геллерт. — Так вот, разочарую тебя: не было никакого гипноза и никакого Империуса. Они шли вперед по доброй воле, восхищаясь своим лидером. 

— Восхищение ни одним человеком не может длиться бесконечно, — Альбус достал из шкафа бутылку вина и разлил его по бокалам. — Особенно когда его мечта — пылающий мир. 

— Но они продолжают идти за ним. Потому что знают, что получат, когда добьются безоговорочной победы.

— Пепел?

— Ты слишком пессимистичен, Альбус, — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Я ведь дам всем выбор: либо жить в моем новом мире, либо умереть в старом.

— Но много людей не готовы принять тот мир, что ты им обещаешь, — это тебя не смущает?

— Как думаешь, иначе я сидел бы здесь? — нахмурился Геллерт. — Что не нравится вам, Альбус? Я стараюсь не быть попусту жестоким и даже бываю милосердным. Что не нравится _тебе_?

— Людям нужна свобода, Геллерт. А мне… — Альбус на мгновение задумался. — Знаешь, раньше бы я сказал, что покой. Но сейчас понимаю. Я хочу, чтобы дети жили в счастливом мире, и их идеалы в будущем не причиняли бы им боль. Пусть даже это и утопия. 

* * *  
Том крутанулся на месте и отправил влево режущее. Гриндельвальд легко увернулся и, торжествующе улыбаясь, послал в его сторону очередное заклинание. Том резко нырнул под парту и заклинанием погасил все свечи в комнате.

— Оригинальный подход, Том. Но неужели вы надеетесь, что под покровом тьмы сможете сбежать отсюда?

— Я понимаю, что это слишком просто, — крикнул Том, перемещаясь в другой угол. — Но так у меня есть небольшая фора.

— У вас что же, кошачье зрение?

— Просто я скрупулёзный ученик, — Том приставил палочку к правому ребру Гриндельвальда. — И готовился.

— Неплохо, мой дорогой Том. Но недостаточно, — Гриндельвальд щелкнул пальцами, зажигая свет. Его волшебная палочка была нацелена аккурат в грудь Тома. 

Том разочарованно застонал — темнота казалась такой отличной идеей. 

— В вашем возрасте выдержать десять минут против меня сможет далеко не каждый, так что я должен вас похвалить, — Гриндельвальд похлопал его по плечу, и Том улыбнулся.

В конце января Гриндельвальд снова посетил Шармбатон и изъявил желание взглянуть на подготовку Тома. Это было очень неожиданно, учитывая происходящее на фронте. Но, возможно, доходившие до них новости были несколько преувеличены — иначе Гриндельвальд вряд ли бы спокойно прибывал в Шармбатон каждую неделю. 

Их занятия были интересными: Гриндельвальд задавал Тому вопросы по зельеварению и одновременно вынуждал выставлять щиты против самых разных боевых заклинаний. Задача была проста: либо незамеченным выбраться из комнаты, либо оглушить его. Том отдавал себе отчёт, что у него недостаточно сил для второго варианта, но и первый пока не получался. Однако Гриндельвальд его хвалил и продолжал занятия — уже одно это радовало Тома.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — Гриндельвальд поправил воротник мантии. — Завтра нас ждёт второе испытание, и надеюсь, оно окажется еще интереснее первого. А вам следует подбодрить вашу прекрасную Минерву. 

— У неё и без меня большая группа поддержки, — отмахнулся Том. 

— Как странно: на балу мне показалось, что вы ею заинтересованы. Но тем лучше. Моя тетушка Батильда частенько мне говорила, что и в дружбе, и в любви рано или поздно наступает срок сведения счетов. 

Гриндельвальд тактично замолчал, давая Тому обдумать услышанное. Но в его голове бурлили не мысли об опасности любви, а совсем иные...

«Тетушка Батильда… дом тетушки Бэгшот… Батильда Бэгшот!..»

* * *  
Макгонагалл встретилась ему возле библиотеки: как Том и думал, весь день накануне второго испытания она провела там. И даже возвращалась с охапкой книг.

— Давай помогу, — Том нагнал её и забрал книги.

— Реддл, когда ты такой галантный, я начинаю судорожно гадать, что тебе нужно от меня на этот раз, — смущенно пробормотала она.

— Я всегда знал, что ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения, — Том драматично вздохнул, запоздало понимая, что ведёт себя почти как Гриндельвальд. 

— Ты сам в этом виноват, Реддл, — хмыкнула Макгонагалл. 

— А я всего лишь хотел подбодрить тебя перед вторым испытанием… Ну и, если быть откровенным, спросить кое-что. 

— Это уже больше похоже на тебя, — улыбнулась Минерва. — Что за вопрос?

— Тебе не знакомо имя Батильды Бэгшот?

— Хм…. — Минерва задумалась на несколько минут, а потом воскликнула. — Ну, конечно! Милая старушка миссис Бэгшот! Она у нас на втором курсе вела несколько занятий по Статуту о секретности — профессор Дамблдор её попросил, они соседи. Очень скоро должны издать её учебник по истории магии. Она нам еще отрывки из него читала. 

— Да-да, — закивал Том. — Теперь я вспомнил.

Это объясняло очень многое. Люди, сражающиеся против друг друга во время теракта в Париже пятнадцать лет назад, не могут так общаться. А старые знакомые или даже друзья — вполне. Но как они оказались по разные стороны баррикад? Том мог бы сделать всё что, угодно, но Реджи все равно ни за что не принял бы сторону врага. А, может, Дамблдор шпион Гриндельвальда?..

Но затем Том вспомнил поведение профессора во время допроса Грея и понял, что это абсурд. 

Том тряхнул головой, стараясь выбросить все эти мысли из головы. Главное — он наконец нашел ответ на беспокоивший его вопрос.

* * *  
— Что ж, — Геллерт лениво посмотрел на часы, — у нас есть еще несколько минут до полудня. Давайте порассуждаем: кто же окажется проворнее в этом испытании? Возможно, мадемуазель Фарси? Всё-таки она должна знать окрестности Шармбатона как свои пять пальцев. 

— Я от души болею за чемпиона Дурмстранга — месье Долохов очень отважен, — восторженно заговорил месье Трюффо.

— А я буду рада любому исходу событий, — улыбнулась Луиза. — Тем более Турнир уже преподнёс нам немало сюрпризов. 

Геллерт усмехнулся и продолжил нетерпеливо рассматривать вход на трибуну. Наконец, Эстер, Антонин и Минерва, переглядываясь, подошли к судейскому столу. 

— Итак, дорогие чемпионы, вот и наступило время для второго испытания! — провозгласил Геллерт. — У вас есть час, чтобы пробраться через рощу кентавров и открыть волшебный сундук. Но помните, — Геллерт ехидно взглянул на Альбуса, — цель не всегда оправдывает средства. Итак, начинаем! 

Прогремел свисток, и Эстер Фарси первая бросилась в сторону рощи, а уже следом за ней — Антонин и Минерва.

Альбус чувствовал легкую тревогу: за этот час судьи не могли ничего знать об их передвижениях. Разъяренные кентавры были опаснее многих других магических народов, а встретившийся по дороге раненный единорог мог стать серьезным испытанием для каждого из чемпионов. 

Оставалось только надеяться, что любопытные студенты не двинутся следом по роще, чтобы посмотреть, как проходит испытание.

* * *  
— Даже не думайте высовываться, — сказал Том, когда Альфард, пошептавшись с Грюмом, поднялся со своего кресла. — Там же кентавры, ляпнете им что-то не то — и они от вас мокрого места не оставят. 

— Реддл, это ты можешь спокойно здесь сидеть, а нас бездействие и незнание происходящего просто убивает, — буркнул Грюм. — С твоим-то приятелем точно всё будет в порядке.

Том раздраженно махнул рукой в их сторону и вздохнул. Шармбатонцы, которые уже не выдержали и побежали в сторону рощи, возвращались расстроенными и, конечно же, безо всяких новостей. Как выяснилось, директор Дюбуа была далеко не дурой и предусмотрительно наложила на рощу чары, которые пропускали туда только чемпионов и судей — на крайний случай. Как бы негативно ни относился к ней Том, здесь расчет директора Дюбуа был верен: идиоты, которые полезут куда не надо, есть везде. Поэтому оставалось только ждать.

Его нарочитое спокойствие, конечно, было ложным: он переживал и за Антонина, и за Макгонагалл. Они, в отличие от Эстер Фарси, совершенно не знали тропы рощи, чтобы пройти мимо кентавров, которые были слишком горды и опасны. Да и некое испытание, при котором цель не должна оправдывать средства, — что это могло значить? 

«Дамблдор же о всех беспрерывно печется, — успокаивал себя Том. — Он точно проследил, чтобы чемпионы были в безопасности, что бы ни случилось».

* * *  
По итогам второго тура чемпионы теперь имели равное количество очков, потому что каждый, пусть и по-разному, но выиграл это испытание. Антонин Долохов первым добрался до сундука, Минерва предпочла спасти единорога, не догадываясь, что его раны — иллюзия, а Эстер Фарси помогла всем скрыться от кентавров. 

Альбус радовался вместе со студентами, которые дружно обнимали чемпионов — как от своей, так и от чужой школы. Геллерт хотел интересного зрелища, заставить молодые умы им восторгаться, но вряд ли он ожидал всеобщего единения. Они оказались не конкурентами за ценный приз, а союзниками. Хотя бы ради этого мгновения счастливого мира стоило соглашаться на сумасшедшую авантюру, которой полгода назад казался Турнир.

* * *  


— Ты пребываешь в таком прекрасном расположении духа, Альбус, будто удались какие-то твои интриги, — заговорил из тени Геллерт, стоило Альбусу выйти из обеденного зала.

— Геллерт, я простой профессор в чужой стране — какие у меня могут быть интриги? — они неспешно двинулись в сторону его покоев. — Я всего лишь рад такому единодушию студентов всех школ.

— Которое раскроет мне глаза на важность мира во всём мире, да? — издевательски спросил Геллерт.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, когда в твоих руках сосредоточена такая власть.

— И тебе не следует забывать об этом.

— Геллерт, возможно, с угроз стоило начинать наши разговоры до Рождества, а не сейчас?

— Думаешь, если я разок поддался ностальгии — это что-то значит? Кем ты возомнил себя, Альбус? Если хочешь отпустить грехи мне — отпусти их сначала себе. 

Глаза Геллерта горели злобой, и, не сказав больше ни слова, он взмахнул палочкой и аппарировал.

«Вот ты и испортил свидание — самому себе», — грустно усмехнувшись, подумал Альбус.

* * *  
Весело смеясь, Макгонагалл отплясывала с Грюмом у камина какой-то ирландский танец. Раскрасневшаяся от кальвадоса, выглядела она даже лучше, чем на Святочном балу — разглядывая её, Том с ужасом признавался себе в этом.

Мерлин великий, это всё Антонин виноват. Это он своими рассуждениями вбил в голову Тома мысль, что Макгонагалл может быть привлекательна! Как такое вообще случилось? Она же никогда не была ему интересна.

— Реддл, я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю, но если ты продолжишь есть Макгонагалл глазами, это замечу не только я, — раздался над его головой голос Альфарда.

— Тебе показалось, — Том тряхнул в воздухе книгой, — пока вы тут развлекаетесь я, между прочим, пытаюсь заниматься.

— Ой, Реддл, ладно тебе, — Альфард уселся на подлокотник кресла и отобрал учебник по боевым заклинаниям. — Мы еще год назад всем курсом решили, что вы друг на друга запали.

— Какие интересные новости — это что же, было в твоём сне?..

— Да тебе и Реджинальд подтвердит… — Альфард смущенно замолчал. — Ну, или Абраксас, когда мы вернемся. Он первый сказал, что когда вы о чём-то спорите , лучше обходить через два этажа — такие от вас искры летают.

— Очаровательно, — прошипел Том. Музыка наконец закончилась, и он смог полностью включиться в разговор с Альфардом. — В следующий раз придумывайте истории о великой любви про кого-нибудь другого.

— Эй, Реддл, — неожиданно перед ними появилась Макгонагалл и протянула ему руку. — Прекращай сидеть в углу как зануда: пойдем лучше потанцуем.


	11. Глава 10

Гриндельвальд сегодня был не в настроении: впрочем, это чувствовалась на всех их занятиях за последний месяц. Он стал больше гонять Тома по боевым заклинаниям и чаще бывал резок.

Но Том не переживал — эффект от занятий чувствовался, и Гриндельвальд продолжал с ним разговаривать, пусть даже и меньше, чем раньше. Тем более Том прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что такое поведение Гриндельвальда связано с проблемами на восточном фронте или с тем, что за март он не обменялся с Дамблдором и десятком слов. Узнав, как давно они могут быть знакомы, Том завёл себе привычку наблюдать за их общением, так что эта перемена стала очевидна.

Гриндельвальд легко и непринужденно невербально посылал разноцветные лучи заклинаний, и Том только и успевал уворачиваться или выставлять щиты. Об атаке и речи не было.

— Том, вы сегодня ленитесь, — Гриндельвальд, практически танцуя, направил жалящее. — Мне становится скучно. Где ваш напор?

Том чертыхнулся и послал Инкарцеро, но от одного движения Гриндельвальда верёвки сгорели, не пролетев и половины пути.

— Может, еще наручники вызвать попробуете?

Том направил Экспульсо в потолок, но Гриндельвальд легко отскочил от сыпавшейся штукатурки. 

— Мистер Реддл, зачем вы меня расстраиваете?

— Экспульсо, — прокричал Том, взрывая несколько столов и отбегая к двери. Но, конечно, не успел — невербальный Ступефай Гриндельвальда легко долетел до него. 

Подойдя ближе, чтобы снять заклинание, Гриндельвальд по-отечески похлопал его по плечу. 

— Все равно неплохо, Том. Не волнуйтесь, когда-нибудь мы дойдем и до идеального. 

— Благодарю, — выдохнул Том, наконец, переводя дух.

— Но вы почти не используете интересных боевых заклинаний. Где там ваш учебник?

Том протянул ему книгу по боевым заклинаниям, которую Гриндельвальд со скептическим видом несколько минут изучал.

— Посредственная книжонка, — сказал он, отшвыривая её на стол. — Я привезу вам несколько томов из моей библиотеки. Тогда наши с вами занятия станут интереснее.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Том. 

— А всё-таки… — Гриндельвальд пристально взглянул на него. — Зачем вам это нужно, Том? Чего вы хотите? Величия? Власти? Или доказать что-то своей семье?

— Мне некому что-либо доказывать, — мрачно заметил Том, вспоминая истории о матери в приюте и тщетные попытки выяснить, кто его отец. 

— И это неплохо, Том. Власть должна происходить отсюда, — Гриндельвальд коснулся виска, — а не из сердца. Этот орган испокон веков доставлял знаменитым людям только проблемы. Если вы хотите стать по-настоящему великим, забудьте о сантиментах. Дружба, любовь, привязанности — все это может исчезнуть по щелчку пальцев. А страх так просто не вытравить.

— Но… — Том замялся, — мне казалось, вы с директором Руменовым друзья...

— Думаете, Анатолий меня не боится? — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Вы пока не видите разницы между поклонением и дружбой. Но ничего, со временем научитесь.

— Но разве дружба не полезнее? Тогда остается меньше сомнений, что в будущем тебя могут предать.

— Предать, оступиться, струсить может любой. Поэтому маг, в чьих руках сосредоточена огромная власть, не должен доверять никому. 

«Не доверяй я Реджи, разве смог бы я так быстро разоблачить Грея? Да и Абраксас без вопросов прислал мне сыворотку правды не потому, что боится», — отстраненно подумал Том. 

— Вы не согласны со мной, Том?

— Мы с Реджинальдом Лестрейнджем всегда верили друг другу, поэтому я и догадался, что его подменили тем аврором. 

— Это небольшое исключение, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Конечно, если вы будете таким великим, как я предполагаю, вы можете оставить в вашем окружении кого-то для души... но всегда неотступно следить за ним.

— Как вы оставили профессора Дамблдора? — вырвалось у Тома, и Гриндельвальд опасно прищурился.

— Профессор Дамблдор — моя большая проблема. И с ней давно следует разобраться: хорошо, что вы мне напомнили. И не буду вас больше задерживать: наши занятия на сегодня окончены. 

Том поклонился и быстро вышел из кабинета. Поворачивая в соседний коридор, он слышал шум открывающейся двери, но это уже было неважно.

Разговор был слишком странным. Разумеется, Гриндельвальд старше и умнее, но Тому казалось, что не так уж он и прав. Ведь те, кто тебя боятся, не будут умирать на баррикадах с твоим именем на устах. И обособленность студентов Дурмстранга друг от друга не была Тому так по душе, как его компания слизеринцев или даже дурацкая сплоченность их делегации. 

За этими мыслями Том почти дошел до гостиной, но вспомнил, что чего-то не хватает: учебник по боевым заклинаниям так и остался лежать на столе, куда его бросил Гриндельвальд. 

«Придется вернуться», — с неохотой подумал он, поворачивая назад. 

* * *

Полный боли крик Том услышал еще в соседнем коридоре. Он на мгновение замер, понимая, что звук раздаётся в том самом кабинете, где они занимались с Гриндельвальдом. Дверь была немного приоткрыта, и Том аккуратно подкрался ближе. 

— Повторяю свой вопрос, мальчишка, — услышал он голос Гриндельвальда. — Давно ты следил за мной?

— Я не собираюсь перед вами отчитываться, — прохрипел знакомый голос.

— Но придётся. Круцио!

Том поморщился от этих криков: зачем, если можно было использовать Империо, как и в случае с Греем?

— Лучше бы отец рассказал мне правду, когда мы уезжали. Я бы помог Грею или даже справился бы сам, — ответил «мальчишка», и Том с изумлением узнал голос Грюма. — Пусть вы и убили отличного аврора, я не позволю вам убить профессора Дамблдора.

— Так ты не только следишь, но и подслушиваешь чужие разговоры? За это тебе надо преподать еще один урок. Круцио!

Грюм снова закричал, и Том почувствовал, как по спине прошелся холодок. Грюм, конечно, упорный идиот, но вряд ли он смог бы долго сопротивляться заклятью подчинения. Зачем причинять ему боль? Филипп из Дурмстранга весь вечер дрожал после одного Круцио, а что будет с Грюмом после нескольких?..

— Говори! Что ты знаешь об операциях английского Аврората? Давно ты следишь за мной по их приказу?

— Вы слишком много о себе думаете, мистер Гриндельвальд, — засмеялся Грюм, и Том не мог не восхититься его стойкостью. — Я следил за тихоней Реддлом, и как оказалось не зря.

— О нет, очень зря! Круцио! 

«Да он же так запытает его до смерти!» — с ужасом подумал Том. Как бы Грюм ни раздражал его, каким бы заносчивым ни был, он не заслужил такого.

Том сам до конца не понял, что им руководило, но уже через мгновение он распахнул дверь и крикнул:

— Экспеллиармус! 

Палочка из светлого дерева, как влитая, влетела в руку Тома. Грюм смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, а Гриндельвальд глядел так, будто не узнавал. 

— Что же ты наделал, глупый мальчишка? — прошептал он, подходя ближе.

— Он не заслужил смерти, — твердо ответил Том, протягивая Гриндельвальду палочку обратно и отдавая себе отчет, что за этим последует. 

Но он не сделал ничего из того, что ожидал Том. Гриндельвальд не накричал на него, не бросил Круциатус или Аваду, а просто с горькой усмешкой вышел из кабинета. В коридоре еще долго раздавались его шаги, и только когда они стихли, Том смог перевести дух.

— Грюм, ты там как, живой?

— После падения с метлы бывало и хуже, — хрипло рассмеялся Грюм. — Ох, Реддл, рассказать кому, что ты заделался героем — мне ж никто не поверит. 

* * *

Каждый вечер, когда Геллерт посещал Шармбатон, Альбус морально готовил себя к катастрофе. И когда через пару часов после ужина он ворвался в его покои, громко хлопнув дверью и бросив «надо поговорить», Альбус понял, что этот момент настал.

— Что-то случилось, Геллерт?

— Это был твой план, верно, Альбус? 

— Я всё еще не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Ты же спланировал всё: разговоры по душам, мальчишку подсунул мне… Иначе как бы это всё вышло?

— И твоё поражение на востоке — моих рук дело, — с серьезным видом закивал Альбус, и Геллерт, рухнув на диван, устало застонал:

— Хоть об этом не говори! Всё творящееся на фронте — ничто по сравнению с тем, чего я лишился. — Геллерт швырнул на пол палочку. — Теперь это бесполезный кусок дерева, она больше никогда не будет слушаться меня как раньше!

Альбус аккуратно взял в руки Старшую палочку, до конца не веря, что это всё-таки она. Геллерт не забыл их юношескую мечту и нашел первый дар самой Смерти. И зародившиеся подозрения самого Альбуса о второй волшебной палочке Геллерта оказались верны. Кто бы мог подумать… 

— Геллерт, — Альбус несмело положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты сколько угодно можешь считать меня расчётливым интриганом, но я _в самом деле_ ничего не знаю. 

— Твой Том очень хотел учиться у меня тёмной магии, и я решил попробовать — не всё же тебе быть гением педагогики.

— И?..

— Мне это понравилось, Альбус, понимаешь? Мальчик сообразительный, ловкий… И на меня давно не смотрели с таким незамутненным восхищением. Я чувствовал себя буквально богом.

— Ты привязался к нему.

— Я даже начал подумывать, что хотел бы такого сына, — усмехнулся Геллерт.

— А он тебя случайно обезоружил?

— О нет, Альбус, он сделал это специально. Хотел спасти… — Геллерт запнулся, — я пребывал в дурном расположении духа и чуть увлёкся, обнаружив подслушивающего мальчишку.

— Том его спас? — неверяще спросил Альбус. — Постой, Геллерт… Это что, был кто-то из _моих_ студентов?

— Это был сын какого-то аврора, и он сам полез куда не надо, — взмахнул руками Геллерт. — И всё с ним в порядке, даже ни одна кость не сломана, уверяю! 

— Геллерт, это всего лишь дети, которые многого не понимают. Как можно было…

— Повторяю, я был в дурном расположении духа! И между прочим, из-за тебя!

— Из-за меня?

— Конечно! Я показывал тебе, что могу быть милосердным, а ты все равно не желаешь принять мою сторону. А теперь еще и Том, — Геллерт закрыл лицо руками. — Мальчишка, восторгавшийся мной, мечтающий быть на меня похожим, встал против меня! Да еще и лишил Старшей палочки! Когда я ошибся, Альбус? Что сделал не так?

— Ты начал забывать, что люди не пешки, которые всегда будут выполнять твои желания. 

— И что мне делать теперь, мой дорогой друг? Сдаваться, просить у всех прощения?

— Я не знаю, Геллерт, — секунду помедлив, Альбус взял его за руку. — Твой горячий нрав не воспримет мои осторожные советы. Но если тебе нужна будет моя помощь — я сделаю, что смогу.

— Это был не ты, Ал, слышишь? — Геллерт крепко сжал его ладонь в ответ. — Ариана. Мне нравилось молчать и изводить тебя хоть так, раз ты не пошел со мной. Но я всегда знал, что это не ты. 

Альбус на мгновение почувствовал, что ему тяжело дышать. Камень на душе, не дававший покоя столько лет, воспоминания о его несчастной сестрёнке… Это было не его заклинание. 

— Спасибо…

— Ну а теперь, — Геллерт коварно улыбнулся, — всё-таки скажи мне, острожный интриган Альбус Дамблдор — что бы ты сделал на моём месте?..

— Хм… — Альбус усмехнулся, вновь поражаясь умению Геллерта невозмутимо менять тему разговора. — Я никогда не рассказывал тебе миф о том, как король Артур во сне увидел себя на вершине колеса?..


	12. Эпилог

_Лондон, 1983 год._

Взглянув на оставшуюся кипу бумаг, Том не сдержал обреченного стона. В юности он совсем не так представлял себе власть над людьми. Подписывать бумаги о распределении денежных средств, приказы о проведении международных конференций и еще сотни пергаментов, вчитываться в которые не было никакого желания, — за столько лет эта рутина начала превращаться в ночной кошмар. 

Но когда ты Министр магии, даже при сотне самых толковых помощников у тебя просто нет иного выхода.

Приём начался час назад, и Том даже представлять не хотел всё, что он услышит, если не спустится вниз через десять минут. Но в этом заключена тяжелая ноша министра — выслушивать претензии не только от простых магов, но и от членов семьи. 

— Господин министр не в настроении праздновать Рождество? — услышал он голос Минервы, стоило ему только подумать о претензиях от семьи. 

— Бумаги сами себя не подпишут, — развел руками Том.

— Как я могла забыть, насколько тяжело ваше бремя, господин министр, — Минерва улыбнулась и обняла его со спины. — Просто все уже собрались, и даже девочки приехали вовремя. 

— Неужели Блэк не опоздал? У него что, закончился запас историй о трудностях получения международных портключей?

— Наверное, — Минерва легко потрепала его по волосам и вздохнула. — Ладно, давай так: еще на какое-то время я смогу их отвлечь. Но потом отправлю сюда Антонина — и он тебя приведёт вниз уже силком.

— Иногда мне кажется, ты любишь его больше, чем меня.

— Конечно, — совершенно серьезным тоном сказала Минерва. — Я же выиграла Турнир трех волшебников, потому что он мне поддался. 

— Не хочу расстраивать вас, профессор Макгонагалл, но всё-таки он сделал это ради меня, — рассмеялся Том, целуя ей руку. 

Минерва в ответ улыбнулась и ушла, плотно затворив за собой дверь, а Том остался в компании своих мыслей и проекта о расширении прав оборотней, на продвижении которого Рея настаивала уже пару лет.

Определившись со своим путем к достижению власти, Том стал мечтать о сыне и наследнике, которого он в будущем сможет сделать своим преемником и достойным продолжателем рода Слизерина. Но у них с Минервой родились три дочери — «Твои Эринии», — любил шутить Реджи. Или как говорил сам Том: «Моя гордость, моя радость и моя головная боль».

Погодки Регина и Риона никогда не доставляли хлопот ни Тому, ни Минерве. Спокойные, воспитанные и очень умные — они вызывали восторг у всех, кто с ними встречался. Рея, казавшаяся Тому подарком к победе на выборах после скоропостижной смерти Вильгельмины Тафт, была совсем другой. Смешливая и шумная, неспособная усидеть на одном месте, оказавшаяся, как и её мать, на Гриффиндоре, Рея не слушалась никого. Кроме своего крёстного отца.

Когда стало известно, что и третий их ребенок будет девочкой, Минерва с такой нежной улыбкой упросила Тома самой выбрать для дочери крёстного, что он просто не смог отказать. Но совсем забыл, как, не посоветовавшись с ней, попросил _своего учителя_ стать крёстным Реджины. А дорогая Минерва была очень злопамятна — и выбрала Альбуса Дамблдора.

Тогда Том пребывал далеко не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации, но уже через два месяца оценил политические перспективы этого решения. Ведь когда сорок лет назад, накануне третьего испытания Турнира Трех Волшебников, Геллерт Гриндельвальд бесследно исчез, слухи ходили разные, но самой популярной была версия, что Альбус Дамблдор героически убил Гриндельвальда, чтобы закончить эту ужасную войну. На все вопросы журналистов Дамблдор никогда не говорил ни да, ни нет, и вскоре это стало чуть ли не официальной причиной окончания войны. А то, что победитель великого тёмного мага стал крёстным его ребенка, убедило всех политических противников Тома, что смерть Вильгельмины Тафт от аллергии на сливочную помадку не имела к нему никакого отношения. 

По правде говоря, так и было: если только, конечно, мистер Форестер, которого все считали дедом Тома, не постарался… Джерард Форестер… Это звучало неплохо, но не могло сравниваться с тем великим и настоящим именем, которое этот загадочный человек носил раньше. 

Гриндельвальд так и не рассказал Тому, почему он отказался дальше вести войну и исчез почти для всего мира — ведь только Том с Минервой и Дамблдор знали, кто скрывается под именем Джерарда Форестера, главы Отдела Тайн и преподавателя подготовительных курсов для авроров в Хогвартсе. 

Все восхищались аккуратной и точной политикой Тома, и никто не мог представить, что на первых порах два волшебника, которых еще веками будут противопоставлять друг другу, Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор, давали ему множество ценных советов. 

Отношения этих двух людей даже спустя столько лет продолжали оставаться для Тома загадкой. Только одно он смог уяснить: что бы ни говорили о величии, иногда глупые привязанности могут стоить того, чтобы поступиться властью.

К счастью, Тому такой выбор делать не пришлось. Все его ближайшие соратники были по-прежнему рядом, а Антонин и Реджинальд, хотя за столько лет так и не смогли поладить, занимали руководящие позиции в Министерстве.

Его жизнь стала лучше, чем юношеские мечты, но только одно печалило Тома — отсутствие преемника. Конечно, у него в запасе было еще немало лет, но место министра уже точно не займет родной сын. А ведь сыновья были у всех его школьных товарищей, даже у Альфарда, всё-таки взявшего Луизу Дюбуа измором. По крайней мере Тому нравилось так шутить. 

Он уже практически смирился с невозможностью найти достойного преемника, но пару лет назад появилась глупая надежда. Он навещал Минерву в Хогвартсе и столкнулся с их новой чудаковатой преподавательницей прорицаний по фамилии Трелони.

_«Вы тоскуете, господин министр, — сказала она тогда, — и ищете себе достойного преемника. И такой родится на исходе седьмого месяца, когда засияет полная луна. В ином мире он стал бы вашим главным врагом, но здесь будет преданным учеником. И вы отметите его как равного себе…»_

Это совершенно нелепое пророчество так и не забылось. Возможно, где-то и правда бродит его преемник?..

Дверь неожиданно открылась, и что-то прокралось в комнату, чтобы тут же спрятаться за ближайшее кресло. 

— Так-так, — заговорил Том, поднимаясь из-за стола. — И кто у нас здесь?

Мальчик лет трёх высунулся из-за кресла и улыбнулся:

— Гар-р-рри, — старательно выговаривая букву «р», ответил он. 

— И что же вы здесь делаете, молодой человек?

— П-р-рячусь. От Сир-р-и. 

— И зачем от него прятаться?

— Весело! — совершенно не смущаясь, ответил мальчик. — А как вас зовут? 

— Том. 

— Р-рад познакомиться, Том! — Гарри подошел к нему и протянул руку. Том против воли улыбнулся: жизнерадостность этого мальчика была заразительна. 

— Что ж, — Том присел на корточки, пожимая его маленькую ладошку. — Я тоже, Гарри. 

Ярко-белый всполох засиял над их руками и практически мгновенно растаял в воздухе. Гарри радостно заулыбался, будто ему показали фокус. Вот только Том не имел ни малейшего отношения к витавшей в воздухе магии. 

— А когда у тебя день рождения, Гарри?

— Тридцать первого июля, — гордо отрапортовал он. — А у вас?

— Тоже тридцать первого, но в декабре, — задумчиво ответил Том, вспоминая слова про исход седьмого месяца.

— Ой, это ведь совсем скоро!

— Гарри! Так вот где ты! — в кабинет стремительно влетела Рея в компании сына Вальбурги, Сириуса. — Ну и зачем ты убежал?

— Прости, — виновато ответил Гарри, пока Рея передавала его на руки Сириусу. — Я так больше не буду.

— Так я и поверила, — хмыкнула Рея и обняла Тома. — Папочка, прости, за этим маленьким ураганом нужен глаз да глаз. С Рождеством!

— С Рождеством, моя милая, — Том потрепал дочь по волосам. — А Гарри — это?..

— Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, — взволнованно объяснила Рея. — Наш с Сириусом крестник… — и смущенно добавила: — Точнее, мой и Сириуса. 

— Что ж, буду знать.

— Может, ты спустишься вниз с нами? — просияла Рея. — Тебя все ждут.

— Да, — Том быстро взглянул на часы. — Уже точно пора.

Пока они спускались по витой лестнице, Том слышал, как Гарри громким шепотом спрашивал у Сириуса Блэка: «Можно что-то подарить Тому, у него скоро день рождения». 

Вспоминая всполох магии и слова прорицательницы Трелони, Том подумал, что очень хорошо, что в этом мире маленький мальчик по имени Гарри Поттер не станет его главным врагом.


End file.
